Chizuru's girls
by Asakura Honsho
Summary: This is a multiple one-shot story harem about Chizuru Honsho, since no one has had then sense to make one before I decided to make the first decent one, choose any girl in your reviews, crossovers later on, will be Yuri and Futa so if you do not like that please steer clear of it, it is M-rated for a reason. No flames please.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Bleach or any anime or video game, or any fanfiction mentioned in this chapter.**

**Warning: This fic consists of: sex, women on women sex, futanari and sexual contact, if those repel you please leave.**

**Now for the first chapter of this story, now there reason I made this story was because I see harem stories where the main character gets a lot of girls, but not a good one was made for Chizuru, so I did this, I will be writing one-shots for Chizuru to be hooked up with any girl from Bleach and I might do crossovers later when I do enough chapters. Hopefully there might be more Chizuru stories with Harems in the future (she deserves them)**

** I also have story challenges one my profile page if anyone wants to try,I'll be grateful and it could be good if you want a story of your own, but don't have an idea.**

**This first chapter is for a friend, Moka Mcdowell, she asked that there be futa in this story, if you want futa in your request one-shot for Chizuru then you need to say so in the reviews, though I have some other one-shots planned out and I will use the same girl more than once so don't be shy about asking for Futa(Anime girl) x Chizuru, Futa(Chizuru) x Anime girl, Futa(Chizuru) x Futa(Anime Girl) or Chizuru x Anime Girl and I can use the same girls twice and even in groups(not too big). Don't forget that I have some pairings planned out so if I use yours in a way you don't like then it's because I already planned on it. Remember pick a girl from Bleach (any manga ark) in your reviews for the set number of one-shots before any crossover for other anime like Naruto, DBZ, One piece and others. Even PM me if you can. I will have to make preparations for each one so please be patient**

* * *

><p><strong>Comfort.<strong>

"Hime-Chan!" yelled Chizuru as she groped the young Orihime Inoue after school.

Chizuru had attacked her from behind and groped her while others had gone and this was the typical daily routine; whenever at any time of the day whether people were looking or not Chizuru would grope or molest Orihime whenever she had the chance, like now and many times before Orihime is blissfully unaware of Chizuru's lustful intentions, the red haired lesbian succubus literally has a long list of things she would do to her, but like a knight in shining armor that bore breast plates this person would put Chizuru in her place.

*BAM*

Tatsuki appears from nowhere and Karate Chops Chizuru in the head creating a lump of pain on her head and causing her to fall to the ground in pain.

"Chizuru, stop trying to corrupt Orihime!" said Tatsuki angrily. Chizuru then fell on the ground defeated in her attempts of "wooing" Orihime into the bathtub.

"Oh Tatsuki-chan, I thought you went to the girl's bathroom." Said Orihime. Tatsuki then smiled at Orihime,

"I did, but I finished up, how was lunch?" asked then got on her feet and revealed a face filled with anger and irritation.

"You damn gorilla, how dare you!"Yelled Chizuru, Tatsuki then looked back at Chizuru.

"Silence Lez, stop trying to molest Orihime, I won't let you taint her with you dirtiness!" yelled Tatsuki to Chizuru, The two then got into each other's faces and started insulting each other with a myriad of words and insults used in the past or newly thought up.

"Pervert!" yelled Tatsuki

"Hag!" yelled Chizuru

"Ero-skunk!" yelled Tatsuki

"APE!" yelled Chizuru. As the insults flew left and right Orihime got worried, it was clear that these two would fight daily, but she was worried that they would hurt each other.

"C-Chizuru-chan, T-Tatsuki-chan please stop." Said Orihime quietly, but her prayers were on deaf ears.

"Molester!" Yelled Tatsuki

"Butch!" yelled Chizuru.

"Forever Virgin lez!"Yelled, Tatsuki, Chizuru then go mad at this insult, much more than the others so she threw in a new insult.

"Bite me you, Man-woman freak!" yelled Chizuru. The moment that she said that Tatsuki froze, it wasn't through stupefaction or anger, but it was an a bodily feeling of pure surprise and sadness and instead of yelling or hitting Chizuru again she looked down and hid her face, she felt nothing but sadness and didn't even try to retaliate, but her body responded for her, by crying.

Chizuru and Orihime took notice to this and got worried about her, but before they could say anything to her she left the classroom without looking anyone in the eye, didn't even say a word.

"Wow, should have said that years ago." Said Chizuru with some shock, she then looked over at Orihime and saw that Orihime's face was pouty and upset at Chizuru. "Ahh Hime-chan!" said Chizuru in surprise. Orihime then looked at Chizuru with something to say.

"Chizuru-chan, w-why do you and Tatsuki-chan have to fight?" asked Orihime.

"Hey, she started it, she hits me first!" said Chizuru trying defend her actions.

"But were all friend, can't you too get along?" asked Orihime.

"NO!" quickly said Chizuru.

"But what if she said something that hurt you like that?"asked Orihime concerned. Chizuru was a bit swayed by this, it was true that she and Tatsuki had their fights in the past, sometimes they used words, sometimes fists and other times they broke the mold and got creative but it never got to the point that one made the other cry and runaway like Tatsuki just did.

"I guess, but you saw her she karate chopped my head!" said Chizuru. Orihime then nodded.

"I-I know, but that's just how she is, please go apologize, I want you two to be friends." Begged Orihime.

"I don't know, I'm still fucking pissed at her." Said Chizuru unconvinced to apology to her enemy of her cause of getting pussy and breasts, preferably Orihime's, but then Orihime said something that helped with her decision.

"Please Chizuru-chan, I-I'll do anything if you do as thanks." Begged Orihime. Chizuru's mental switch then turned on, when she heard the word "anything" she thought of every futanari(excluding the one's on males) and yuri Hentai she had read in her life and decided to take this opportunity as if the goddess of love was on her side.

_"Yes, Now I take what if mine and fuck it till infinity, no be calm Chizuru, stay aware of what's happening, you need to make sure that she can't say "no" nothing sounding perverse,"_Chizuru then new how to go about this._"I've got it!"_ thought Chizuru.

"Okay, Hime-chan I'll apologize, but can you sleep over my place the day after tomorrow?" asked Chizuru.

"I'd love to but why?" asked Orihime.

"My Parents are out and you heard on the new about a molester coming after girls in their homes(obvious lie) I'm scared to be alone so I thought that you'd stay with me and protect me, after all you did say anything." Said Chizuru innocently hiding her intentions. Orihime then smiled.

"Of course, we can even bring Tatsuki along." Said Orihime,

_"FUCK!" _thought Chizuru at the mention of Tatsuki's name, but she had no choice at this point, she would have to work something out later.

"Sure why not, I'll go tell her when I apologize." Said Chizuru. Orihime then smiled with glee.

'Thank you," they looked at the clock," it's late, go tell her."said Orihime excited.

Chizuru and Orihime then left the classroom, Orihime was going home and Chizuru went to find Tatsuki, even saying it doesn't sound right. Chizuru walked around until she heard sobbing in the boy's bathroom, she put her ear to the door and realized how much the crying sounded like Tatsuki's voice.

"Sounds like she's in there," Chizuru looked at the boys sign on the door," I better get her out of there." Said Chizuru, she looked around to see if anyone was coming and saw it was clear, she then walked into the boy's bathroom. As she walked in she heard the sobbing coming from one of the stalls.

"S-Stupid Honsho fucker!" said Tatsuki on the other side of the door. Chizuru nodded

"Yeah that's her." Thought Chizuru, she then took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

"W-Who's there," Tatsuki then recognized the voice,"Honsho, what do you want?" asked Tatsuki.

"Look Orihime told me to apologies, I didn't mean to upset you."said Chizuru apologizing.

"Fine, now go!" yelled Tatsuki, Chizuru then got pissed at what Tatsuki said.

"Don't you have anything to say to me?" asked Chizuru sarcastically.

"No, now get lost!" yelled Tatsuki. Chizuru then hit the door making Tatsuki jump.

"You bitch, I talking about you insulting me, you did it too, it wasn't just me and it wasn't just me Orihime was talking about!" said Chizuru. Tatsuki then felt a pang on her heart when she heard Orihime's name.

"What did you say?" asked Tatsuki.

"Orihime said she's tired of us fighting, she wants us to be friends, well nicer friends." Said Chizuru with a hint of spite.

"Well I won't do it, I'm not being so buddy-like with a pervert even for Orihime." Said Tatsuki back.

"Oh god, you know what, fuck off you hit and berate me for being a lesbian, but I never did shit to you for liking boys!" said Chizuru angrily.

"Jump into hell, you molest Orihime every day, so I'm happy to fuck you up freak, besides your just a pervert who goes after girls because you disgust boys." Said Tatsuki.

"You think that's why I'm this way, fuck you, and for judging me!" said Chizuru, she then kicked open the stall door.

"NO DON'T!" yelled Tatsuki. Chizuru then pointed at Tatsuki.

"If anyone is the freak it's you-AAAHHH!" yelled Chizuru, the sudden shock came from the moment she got a better look at Tastuki with her pants down she saw something that should not appear on a girl, well any girl she made the bed creak which was a high number. Between her legs was a male organ, a penis, a futa penis and a considerably large 8 inches, it matched her skin tone and it was limp leaving the imagination of its girth during arousal and she also had a pair of testicals that match

Tatsuki tried to cover herself up,but it was too late and in the process she dropped a pair of underwear that was strangely made, as if they were made for hiding something, but they failed. All Chizuru could do was look at what was before her, she had read Yuri, Futanari on women and Futa on Futa in every Hentai she has ever bought, but she had never actually seen a real futanari penis up close and to make matters stranger it was someone she had known her entire Highschool life was a futanari, a woman capable of pleasing straight and lesbian women, but this person was Tatsuki.

"Y-You," Chizuru pointed at Tatsuki,"y-you're a f-futanari."said felt even more shame knowing that Chizuru used the Hentai term for it.

"I-Its hermaphrodite!" said Tatsuki before slamming the door close. Chizuru turned around and put her back on the door and started gasping, this was literally the shock of the century, well to her and it was about Tatsuki, plus there is another matter.

_"Does Orihime know?"_ thought Chizuru. Chizuru turned around and knocked on the door again.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Go away." Said Tatsuki in shame, but Chizuru stayed.

"Tatsuki open up, I-I mean after your decint."said Chizuru.

"Why the fuck should I, you're probably gonna take a goddamn picture and send it to everyone!" yelled Tatsuki.

"You think I'm that petty, just open up I want to talk about this." Said Chizuru. Tatsuki looked down at her disgusting male organ and felt like nothing but a freak and as she did tears dropped down and hit her legs, her tears.

"I-I can't okay, just go away!" Commanded Tatsuki. Chizuru then sighed.

"Come on, I'm pretty sure that only I know about this, just talk to me," Chizuru gritted her teeth,"one freak to another, please?" begged Chizuru. Tatsuki knew she that she was caught, someone had already seen her and there were a number of ways this could go down considering what a pervert Chizuru was she would probably make up her own explination, but there was something else, in Tatsuki's eyes there was something considerably different about Chizuru's personality.

"Fine," Tatsuki put on her underwear and skirt," but you better not tell anyone." Said Tatsuki. She then opened the stall and walked out.

"I won't, lets just talk somewhere else before someone finds us in here." Said Chizuru. She and Tatsuki both walked awkwardly out and were thankful that no one had seen them.

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura town(Park)<strong>

Tatsuki had taken Chizuru to the park to talk to here, neither's parents would be home tonight so it did not matter how long it took to get home and the park was desolate of people so no one would ever hear what they would have to say to one another. It was very silent at first, they were both in a state of awkwardness and shock, Chizuru was shocked from discovering Tatsuki's secret and Tatsuki was shocked about having her secret found out. They were both shy to talk, though one wanted answers, so to break this silence Chizuru spoke first.

"So, how long have you, um you know, had," Chizuru pointed in between Tatsuki's legs," a dick?" asked Chizuru. Tatsuki sighed and answered.

"Born with it." said Tatsuki,"I was born this way, I-I had no real idea about it till I turned 10." Chizuru was then confused about this.

"So ,what did your mom and dad do when you were born?" asked Chizuru.

"They couldn't do anything." Said Tatsuki.

"Nothing, I don't understand." Said Chizuru.

"I mean they couldn't afford it, still can't and any surgery done less could take my life," Tatsuki looked up," so it was clear they'd say 'no' and make me stay like this." Said Tatsuki. Chizuru then felt a pang of pity on her heart for Tatsuki, but there were still a few things she needed to clarify.

"Can I ask some other stuff?" asked Chizuru. Tatsuki was then a little shocked by Chizuru's politeness towards her.

"Sure, but what the hell is that about, your polite." Said Tatsuki.

"Hey I can be polite!" yelled Chizuru,"A-And besides this is your thing so just tell me what you can." Said Chizuru in a soft voice.

"O-Okay fine, ask away." Said Tatsuki. Chizuru then took a deep breath and asked.

"So do you know how or why it happened?" asked Chizuru.

"Yes unfortunately, it runs in the women's side of my family, my dad's side." Sad Tatsuki awkwardly.

"Your dad, I don't understand." Said Chizuru confused.

"*Sigh*Most of the women including my dead Grandmother have this trait, my mom is normal and it skipped my dad, but it hit me, he's the one that told me about it when I turned 10, when I hit puberty." Said Tatsuki.

"So you knew about this since you were ten, when you hit puberty early, but does anyone else know about?" asked Chizuru concerned. Tatsuki merely shook her head to answer.

"No, I had to keep it secret, I even had to wear "special" bloomers to keep from being found out,I even wear them in my sleep to get used to them, i-it hide m-m-my-"

"Hard on, boner?" asked Chizuru in attempt to humor Tatsuki, this caused Tatsuki to blush a bit.

"I was going to say erection, but yeah, but I have to clean it and my p-penis," Chizuru was a bit upset Tatsuki couldn't say it," like boys do or it will get dirty and I could catch a disease." Said Tatsuki.

"W-What about sperm?" asked Chizuru. Tatsuki shook her head.

"I-I shoot blanks, I can't impregnate anyone." Said Tatsuki.

"Okay, but last question, no one but me knows about this, what about the others?" asked Chizuru intently with concern.

"Are you fucking serious, no one else but you knows, in fact I was gonna keep it secret so when I got older and more cash I could pay to get rid of it." Said Tatsuki a bit angry.

"Wait so Ichigo, Keigo Chad-"

"No one!" yelled Tatsuki.

"What about Orihime?" asked Chizuru sadly, Tatsuki didn't talk for a bit until she decided to answer.

"No and she'll never know, I'll make sure of that," she turned her head to Chizuru," which is why you have to keep this a secret." Begged Tatsuki. Chizuru didn't know what to say at the moment, Tatsuki was asking her to keep a secret, something she had never done before and the shocking part is that not even Orihime, someone who Tatsuki was closest too had no clue about.

"Tatsuki, w-why didn't you say anything before, I mean I can understand me, but why not the others?" asked Chizuru.

"Because they can't okay, this freak piece of shit attached to me isn't supposed to be here, now what do I have to do to keep you quiet about it?" asked Tatsuki.

Chizuru was in stone bodied shock, she honestly wanted to saw "nothing" but that would not confort Tatsuki, it was not like when Chizuru was with the countless girls, she knew other lesbians but a futanari was a rare find so Tatsuki had no one to talk to, no one to go to and no shoulder to lean on, she was all alone in this so she had to comfort her in some way. That's when Chizuru planted an idea in her head.

"Alright,I won't tell anyone, but on one condition, you go on one date with me." Said Chizuru with a smile, but Tatsuki wasn't as happy thought.

"A DATE,YOU LITTLE-"

"Relax, you asked me what I wanted and I told you," Chizuru stood up," tomorrow you and I will go on a date, we'll go anywhere we can and there will be no kissing or touching unless you allow it, after that we'll never talk about your secret again, meet me at the school entrance after school tomorrow, but head home and get dressed first." Said Chizuru.

She then walked away back home leaving Tatsuki b herself, Tatsuki was everything, but cornered and mad, but she had no choice, she would have to date Chizuru in order to keep this secret, but as Chizuru stated there would be not touching unless she allowed it and Tatsuki would not allow it. Tatsuki then walked home and prepared for the next day, she was going to need her stomach pumped after it.

* * *

><p>The next day, Tatsuki immediately went to the school entrance and waiting for Chizuru to show up, she had put on her regular clothes, she had her purse with her in case Chizuru would ask her to shell out any money on this date. "Date" just using the word to keep her secret from anyone, heck she'd gladly become a Hollow to keep the secret from ever coming out.<p>

"Fucking bitch," she looked around for Chizuru," where is she?" asked Tatsuki to herself. She then heard footsteps heading her direction, she looked and saw Chizuru walking her way and she was dressed much more differently than before, she was dressed, she was dressed nicely, a cute tank top, nice and proper skirt and great looking shoes, this was surprising because since she never usually saw Chizuru outside of school like this. Tatsuki wore a shocked looked on her face that showed the red on her cheeks.

_"Wow."_ Thought Tatsuki. Chizuru walked up to Tatsuki to greet her for their "date".

"Hey Tatsuki," she winked at her," I see you look like your prepared for today." Said Chizuru in a cheeky tone. Tatsuki just scowled at her.

"Whatever, remember what you promised." Said Tatsuki. Chizuru nodded.

"I can't forget, just go one this date with me, it lasts from now till tonight, after that I won't speak about it, I won't hint or tease about it, I won't even masturbate or fantasize about it." said Chizuru with honesty in her heart. Tatsuki nodded.

"Fine, where to first?" she asked. Chizuru then pointed behind her.

"Well there is a place on the beach, we can eat and talk there." Said Chizuru. Tatsuki then looked at her body and then looked at Chizuru's and realized that neither of them were dressed for the beach.

"You know that neither of us are dressed for the beach right?" questioned Tatsuki. Chizuru shook her head.

"Were not going to the beach silly," she walked gesturing Tatsuki to follow and she did," it's a place near the beach a bar, don't worry about age I know the owner so we can get in." said Chizuru as she walked. Tatsuki looked at her clock and saw that it was still in the evening.

"Fine, but we better not be out too late." Said Tatsuki.

"It'll be fine, but by the way, Orihime agreed to have a sleepover with me." Said Chizuru.

"She what?!" yelled Tatsuki ready to kill Chizuru.

"Don't worry, she says you have to come, it's on Friday, so you can watch out for me if I try anything." Said Chizuru. Tatsuki sighed in relief that she would be allowed to be present at this meeting, if Chizuru kept her word the Orihime would have no idea about her secret.

* * *

><p><strong>Monorail<strong>

Tatsuki and Chizuru were taking the monorail to the beach, it was going to be at least an hour long ride and it had just started. Chizuru and Tatsuki sat near each other in the train, but luckly for them there were very few people near them at the time leaving them to talk amongst themselves.

"So this place on the beach,it's a bar, I'm pretty sure the owners will get shut down for this." Pointed out by Tatsuki. Chizuru shook her head.

"Not a chance, like I said I know the owner so I've done this sort of thing before." Said Chizuru as she crossed her legs.

"What blackmail girls into dating you?" said snidely by Tatsuki. Chizuru was a little pissed by this.

"You honestly don't know much about me like you think, I never forced any girl to date me before this, or do anything they didn't enjoy or want." Said Chizuru with confidence.

"Yeah, whatever just don't touch me." Said Tatsuki. Chizuru then shook her head and sighed.

"Look, I'm not hurting anyone, I'm not even teasing you, I'm actually pretty happy the way I am." Stated Chizuru. Tatsuki just scoffed and brushed it off.

After several long minutes of the ride, Tatsuki felt a bit weird, she had never been alone with Chizuru for such a long extended time, it was weird and now that she looked back on it she didn't know why she wanted this date, from what she could tell Chizuru couldn't stand her as much as she couldn't her so why the date. Tatsuki actually started to become interested as to why this happened, aside the fact Chizuru knew her secret.

"So," Chizuru looked at Tatsuki," who was the first girl you were with?" asked Tatsuki. Chizuru grinned at this.

"Oh, so you're curious about it now." Stated Chizuru in a snarky fashion. Tatsuki then felt a bit of regret at her question.

"Look just tell me and don't make me sick okay." Said Tatsuki. Chizuru giggled a bit.

"Was that a joke?" asked Chizuru a bit charmingly. Tatsuki grinned a bit.

"Just answer, or all you all talk." Stated Tatsuki. Chizuru stuck her tongue out at Tatsuki.

"It's a gentlewoman's code never to speak of the specific details of the female notches of her bead post." Said Chizuru proudly. Tatsuki was a bit impressed that Chizuru was not so cavalier about talking about her sex with other girls, she expected the opposite.

"Okay then tell me about one of the girls that you date, can you name one of them if they exist?" asked Tatsuki.

"Kana, Kana Mageshi." Said Chizuru with discretion. Tatsuki recognized the name, it was one of the girls on the sports club and she was a senior.

"K-Kana-san, b-but s-she-"

"Was very polite and easy one the eyes during our dates, she's such a gentle girl." Said Chizuru interrupting Tatsuki.

"I-I can't believe this, s-she has a boyfriend I've seen him!" said Tatsuki. Chizuru put her finger to her lips and shushed.

"*Shush* Quiet," Chizuru looked around and saw no one was watching them," she's not open about it yet, besides we did it years ago, we sometimes still do." Whispered Chizuru secretly.

"But she has a boyfriend!" Stated Tatsuki. Chizuru shook her head.

"Like I said, I won't talk about it, if you want the details, just go talk to her and be discreet about it." said Chizuru. For the entire ride to the beach Tatsuki did not say a word as she was silently astonished at the fact that someone she knew was in the closet and she did not know, she ate with Kana and talked to her and never knew a thing. This caused Tatsuki to actually question a few things about Chizuru.

* * *

><p><strong>Beach<strong>

When Tatsuki and Chizuru had made it to the beach, they found that it was very busy, there were a shit load of people, men, women, young, old you name it. Tatsuki felt nervous, she always had a special bathing suit for things like this, now she was just in regular clothes, she also realized that this was the perfect way for Chizuru to utterly humiliate her in one swift blow.

"Damn, were here," she looked at Chizuru as she turned her head,"so now what, is she gonna tear my shorts and support underwear on and show me off?" questioned Tatsuki in her head. She then saw a few guys walk past them and she instinctively covered her lower half. Chizuru then tapped her shoulder getting Tatsuki's attention.

"Hey shy guy,"Tatsuki looked at Chizuru," there it is over there." Said Chizuru pointing at a building on the side of the beach. Tatsuki looked and saw the Bar that Chizuru was talking about, it seemed decent and clean from a distance, but she had not yet been inside so she would not know whether the interior was appropriate, what was she thinking she was about to go into a bar with a known pervert.

"SO does it have a name, are you gonna leave me in the dark on that for some sick joke or is the name perverted, like "The Dirty Maid", "Girl x Girl" "Honey suckle Tits?" asked Tatsuki. Chizuru then turned to Tatsuki with her hands on her hips.

"Saltwater Brandy" Said Chizuru.

"What?" asked Tatsuki not hearing what Chizuru said.

"It's called "Saltwater Brandy", that's the name,"Tatsuki blushed in embarrassment, "it's actually a drink on the menu, I hear it tastes a lot better than most would think." Said Chizuru with a bit of pride. Tatsuki then felt embarrassed at her prejudging of a place she had not even been inside or heard the actual name, she had to apologize.

"Oh, um sorry, I was a bit of a bitch just then." Said Tatsuki sadly. Chizuru shook her head.

"No don't apologize," Chizuru grinned," in fact "Honey suckle tit" sounds delicious." Said Chizuru aloud. As she did two people walked past her and Tatsuki and purposely bumped Chizuru's shoulder nearly knocking her down and laughed as they walked away. Tatsuki leered at them and wanted to beat them down.

"Sorry about that, I usually just beat you up to keep you from Orihime, but that was just bad."said Tatsuki.

"It's fine, that doesn't stop me." Said Chizuru. Tatsuki then openly admitted something to Chizuru.

"You know, sometimes I wish I was like you," Chizuru became shocked,"I mean, you completely open with who you are no matter what anyone, even me, says or does and I've kept this secret to myself ever since I knew the truth and my biggest fear is someone knowing." Said Tatsuki. Chizuru then awkwardly chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Said Chizuru.

"You don't seem to have any fears about what you do, it makes me a bit jealous." Said Tatsuki. Chizuru smiled a bit at this.

"Th-That's probably the nicest thing you ever said." Said Chizuru touched at Tatsuki's kindness. Tatsuki then took Chizuru's hand and the two walked to Saltwater Brandy bar, Chizuru's plan was working just fine, in fact she could argue if it was working much better than she anticipated.

* * *

><p><strong>Saltwater Brandy <strong>

Chizuru lead Tatsuki inside the bar, the moment Tatsuki went in she felt cool air of the air ventilation system hit her like wind on a winter's day, she then caught the scent of strawberries in the air making Tatsuki sniff the air.

_"S-So sweet."_ Thought Tatsuki.

She looked around and saw how nice everything looked:the carpeting the center bar, the seats, the windows and everything else There was no one inside at the moment but it seemed very peaceful.

Wow, it's really nice in here" Tatsuki looked around again," and no stripper pole" she said jokingly. Chizuru chuckled and shook her head.

"No the owner got rid of that a month ago." Chizuru said bluntly. Tatsuki's mouth then gaped but Chizuru reassured her.

"Relax, I'm joking (maybe) but," she looked around," I don't see Yuka-san around." Said Chizuru.

"Who's Yuka-san, the owner?" asked Tatsuki. Chizuru nodded.

"Yeah, she and her bartender let me come in, their the reason we're not in trouble, that and the fact that this place is closed to people for the day." Said Chizuru. Tatsuki then bore a sweatmark of awkwardness.

_"Ugh, that explains the zero number of people, then should we even be in this place right now if it's closed?"_ thought Tatsuki. Just then Chizuru looked and saw someone watching them from the entrance to the back room, she saw some purple hair, eyes with blue pupils and she saw the sleeve of checkered shirt and a lollipop stick poking out of her mouth. In an instant the woman disappeared, Chizuru knew who she was though.

"Hey," Tatsuki looked at Chizuru," I have to head somewhere for a second, just wait here." Said Chizuru.

"Wait what if the owner or an employee comes and throws me out?" Asked Tatsuki. Chizuru shook her head.

"Just mention my name and your fine, but I'll be back in a second." Said Chizuru, she then ran off to the back room leaving Tatsuki all alone.

"Some date she is." Said Tatsuki.  
>After a few minutes of waiting she saw someone behind the bar getting off the floor, she had a hat on,, a black shirt, she wore a hat the covered her hair, she had the same skin tone that Tatsuki did, she was the same size as an average adult woman and she had a familiar face. The woman looked and saw Tatsuki with surprise due to the fact that they were closed. Tatsuki panicked as well<p>

"Ahh, who are you?!" yelled the woman. Tatsuki then panicked and spoke Chizuru's name and an explanation.

"N-No wait, I'm not a thief, Ch-Chizuru brought me here!" said Tatsuki in panic. The woman then instantly calmed down.

"Oh, well you're okay then." Said the woman. Tatsuki was then very confused.

"Seriously, you do realize that I am underage and in a bar with alcohol and your letting me off the hook because I mentioned Chizuru's name?" questioned Tatsuki, the woman was very confused as to why Tatsuki would question this if she knew Chizuru.

"Um you know Chizuru." Said the woman.

"Yes." Said Tatsuki.

"Did she ever say anything about me?"asked the woman, Tatsuki shook her head.

"No, only that the owner lets her come in here along with any friend she brings." Answered Tatsuki.

The woman then slide down on the floor behind the counter hiding her tears (comedic), as she sobbed Tatsuki wondered what she was doing, if that Chizuru tricked her into coming here, she hoped she hadn't and that this was a real date. The woman then rose from the back of the counter.

_"I can't believe she hasn't told her about me, how sad she still hasn't mentioned me, is she embarrassed of me?"_ the woman asked in her mind begging for an answer. Tatsuki then walked over to the counter where the woman was.

"Excuse me," the woman looked at Tatsuki," um is it really okay for me to be here and Chizuru?" asked Tatsuki. The woman then nodded.

"Yes, with both my approval and the owners she can come as much as she wants, she even brings girls here on occasion." Said the woman,

"Oh, I see, she was telling the truth." Said Tatsuki a bit pissed. The woman thought that Tatsuki was upset that Chizuru would bring girls here, she knew that Chizuru was doing it, but she believed she was being caviler about it without knowing her true intentions.

"Are you hurt," Tatsuki looked at her,"d-do you feel used knowing what she does up here to other girls and now you?" asked the woman. Tatsuki was a bit put off by the question until she realized that she thought that Tatsuki was another one of Chizuru's conquests.

"Oh no no no no no no no,I-I'm not like that with her." Said Tatsuki in a panicked tone.

"But you have to be, I mean not in a sense, but you must be troubled." Said the woman.

"No I am- wait troubled, what do you mean 'troubled'?" asked Tatsuki. The woman then grinned a bit at this and decided to answer.

"My, so you really don't know about what she does here." Said the woman. Tatsuki was then more confused than ever at this response.

"Wait, so she doesn't have sex with girls here?" asked Tatsuki.

"No, she has sex with them, but that's not what she originally does." Said the woman. This caused Tatsuki to be even more confused/

"I'm sorry, what your saying isn't making any more sense, leaving me more in the dark than ever." Said Tatsuki.

"She doesn't bring them here for just that, if that was what she wanted then she would go to a hotel," Tatsuki realized how correct that was,''she brings them here to comfort them." Said the woman.

"Co-Comfort, that I know is a lie." Said Tatsuki. The woman then shook her head.

"Do you know anything about Chizuru's mother?" asked the woman. Tatsuki paused before she could answer, in truth she knew nothing about Chizuru's mom or dad even their influence on her.

"N-No I don't, does she have something to do with this?" asked Tatsuki.

"Yes, now please don't tell her I told you this but, when Chizuru was very young, a hatchling of a young girl, her father died of a sickness." Said the woman, Tatsuki's heart nearly stopped.

"H-He's dead?" asked Tatsuki. The woman nodded.

"Yes, he was a lovely person, caring faithful, but he died early in his daughter's life, there was barely anytime to say goodbye." Said the woman sadly, Tatsuki looked at the woman's face and thought she was going to cry, but now that left the question of Chizuru's mother.

"So what about her mom?" asked Tatsuki.

"She is still very much alive, but she was very lonely for a while after her husband's death, she was very sad and it was hard to hide from her, she would cry to sleep looking at her husband's picture, holding his wedding ring to her heart wishing for her husband to come back only for that wish to be unfulfilled." Said the woman.

"W-Wow," Tatsuki lowered her head,"she never mentioned that to anyone, but what does that have to do with the owner of this place?" asked Tatsuki.

"Well, Chizuru's mother had someone who followed her and speak to her at her job, she would always try to make her feel better, she would show up as if people thought she was stalking her, but she and Chizuru's daughter were her light and that caused the two to share a night together." Said the woman.

"Oh, s-so that's why, so the owner of this place is that woman?" asked Tatsuki. The woman nodded. "Okay, but that still doesn't explain the comfort thin you said Chizuru does." Said Tatsuki.

"Well, she was very young when this happened, she learned from example." Said the woman. Tatsuki then realized why Chizuru was the way she was.

"So that's she likes girls." Said tatsuki, but the oman then corrected her.

"Oh no, that was bound to happen, she could see it in a glance, what I meant sweetheart I meant the comforting part." Said the woman.

"She learned how important it is to help another who feels pain, helping them when they need it most, you see whenever she sees a girl in distress, whether a young girl or an adult like me she tries to comfort them." Said the woman with a bit of pride. This caused Tatsuki to gain great interest in Chizuru and made her wonder.

"Comfort, like who?" asked Tatsuki.

"Girls in distress, broken hearts, those wondering about how they feel, but with no one to help, girls hurt beyond belief ready to be stains on the sidewalks below roofs of buildings until she helps them, girls like Kana Maegishi." She said.

"W-What about her?" asked Tatsuki.

"She was very confused about herself, sh could not talk to anyone, her friends her family or even her teammates, Chizuru came to her one day hitting on her,"Tatsuki groaned," when she did the girl felt distressed and Chizuru comforted her." Said the woman.

"SO that's how they know each other, so i-it isn't just about sex to her?" asked Tatsuki. The woman shook her head and gestured the whole bar.

"If that was the case then she would not bring them here, she would only touch them if they allowed it, to the ones that she truly cares for and comforts them here, that's how she shows she cares for them, this is owned by the woman who saved her mother's heart and taught her what love is, this is how she shows she cares." Said the woman.

Tatsuki then felt something in her heart when she heard this, she realized that she had told Chizuru that she had never told anyone about her secret and the moment Chizuru found out she showed her vulnerability and sadness toward the subject and the moment she after she does Chizuru "blackmails" her into a date, she did not act the way she had seen Chizuru act around girls, she didn't touch her or molest her she never even tried to kiss her and she was nice to her the entire time, this was one of those rare times that they were not fighting and it was nice. Chizuru was comforting her this whole time and she never even knew it until now, Chizuru was unashamed of what she was while Tatsuki was, even though the situation was different as night and day.

"So she's been trying to help me this whole time." Said Tatsuki out loud.

"Do you feel bad?" asked the woman,"Is she what you truly thought she was?" Tatsuki shook her head.

"Yes I do, no she's not, I've been mean to her and I want to repay her, but now I'm not sure how." Said Tatsuki.

"Do you know she loves, you can repay her that way, if it does not disgust you." Said the woman. Tatsuki knew what Tatsuki liked, she was lucky that Chizuru was not disgusted of her, even though she still had a female organ she had a male's too and now realizing what kind of person Chizuru really was, being a lesbian did not disgust her anymore, but would Chizuru let her.

"I-I'm not sure she would let me, I'm not sure I can." Said Tatsuki. The woman then chuckled and leaned in and kissed Tatsuki on the lips, stole her first kiss.

"Chizuru is not very picky on praise, physical or not, but consider what I did practice." Said the woman, she then went from around the counter and walked in the back room. When the woman left Tatsuki alone the young girl touched her lips, she had her vey first kiss and it was with a woman older than her. She knew what she wanted to do to Chizuru, it seemed disgusting at first but the more she replayed it in her head the more she got used to it and technically it would be different she had a futa cock so she would also be pounding into her if she'd let her.

_"I-I can't believe I'm going to try this."_ Thought Tatsuki. She was really nervous thinking about it: kissing Chizuru, getting naked and having sex, the mere scenario in her had made her spin, she was also feeling something in her chest and between her legs. Before Tatsuki could make sense of it Chizuru had returned with a smile on her face.

"Hey, sorry, the owner is all shy, she has a habit of acting like a stalker when she sees new people so I had to talk with her." Said Chizuru. Tatsuki nodded awkwardly at this.

"I-Its f-f-fine." Said Tatsuki nervously. Chizuru caught wind of Tatsuki's uneasiness and decided to see what was bothering her, much like how she had done with the other girls in the past only she was being extremely delicate with Tatsuki in this situation since these she was her friend and she was trying to make her feel better, not get laid.

"Hey you okay, you seem nervous." Said Chizuru. Tatsuki nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine, but can I ask you a question?" asked Tatsuki.

"Sure, what is it, but if its like some of the ones people ask me, no we can't sneak any drinks." Said Chizuru with a smile. Tatsuki chuckled a bit.

"No it's not that,"Tatsuki then leaned close to Chizuru,"d-do you have a bedroom here?" asked Tatsuki, she then took Chizuru's hand. Chizuru was a bit put off by Tatsuki's clingy behavior, but she answered anyway.

"Yeah I do, the owner lets me sleep here." Said Chizuru.

"Can I see it?" asked Tatsuki. Chizuru tilted her head in question at this.

"Sure, this is technically a date." Said Chizuru. Chizuru then looked down at her hand and saw that Tatsuki was still holding it tightly. "Hey are you gonna let go, I said I wouldn't touch you." Said Chizuru. Tatsuki shook her head.

"No, I want to." Said Tatsuki. Chizuru then led Tatsuki into the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Chizuru's bedroom(In the Saltwater Brandy)<strong>

Chizuru had led Tatsuki to her room while still holding hands. Tatsuki looked inside and saw that it looked like a regular bedroom, except maybe a little smaller: it had a bed, poster (yuri erouge) a desk, a lamp and all sorts of things.

"Here it is,"Chizuru winked," take a look around." Said Chizuru Tatsuki lets go of Chizuru's hand and walks around and looks around at everything and looked around, she traced her hand on somethings, she peeked in a draw and saw panties of all types.

"W-What kind of underwear are these" asked Tatsuki picking up a red pair of panties.

"Oh you like them, that one is crotchless cherry lace." Said Chizuru proudly.

"That takes away the true need for panties." Said Tatsuki as she put the panties back in the draw, she then subtly put her fingers to her noise to smell what was to come.

"Don't worry I always wash them," Tatsuki inwardly cussed and sighed," if you don't want to be "disgusted." Said Chizuru. Tatsuki then realized that even though she knew what kind of compassionate person she could be Tatsuki quickly remembered that she had not yet apologized for it.

"I'm sorry that I said that." Said Tatsuki with sincerity. Chizuru could feel the empathy in Tatsuki's voice, she didn't know what happened when she went to talk with the owner but Tatsuki's attitude seemed to invert because she was never this shy before and she had never apologized for what she had said to her before.

"Its fine, but I'll try not to go after Orihime as much." Said Chizuru.

"Thanks,so I can guess that you have porn here, right?" asked Tatsuki. Chizuru put a thumbs up and winked.

"Porn, Hentai,fanfiction, yuri and futa doujin!" said Chizuru cheerfully. Tatsuki tilted her had.

"Of course," her eyes then drifted off," so c-can I look at it?" asked Tatsuki faster that she wanted Chizuru to hear. Chizuru then grinned hearing the entire question.

"Oh you're curious!" said Chizuru happily. Tatsuki then made a pissed face and started Pinching Chizuru's face hard.

"Just show me, you technically asked me out so either show me or not!' yelled Tatsuki, she then let go of Chizuru and the red-haired girl rubbed her cheeks in pain.

"Alright, I hope you like it." Said Chizuru.

Chizuru then showed Tatsuki all of her doujin, porn, hentai and fanfiction, Tatsuki never thought that she could see so much perverse writing and drawing in her life, there was so much there that it covered the 1/3rd of the floor and the entire bed. Tatsuki had started reading and looking at it, she was skeptical about it at first, but she the more she read it the more she got into it, she had started reading a fanfiction written by a writer with the screen name "Moka Mcdowell" and red every futa and yuri lemon filled page and Chizuru had even drawn every chapter of the fanfic page for page and every lemon written and Tatsuki kept looking with her face turning as red as a tomato. Chizuru watched in amusment at how gapped at the mouth Tatsuki was as she looked at her stuff, she actually she seemed to enjoy it, she and Tatsuki seemed to enjoy being around each other: they had conversations, Chizuru explained the characters and plot and Tatsuki seemed to smile a bit. Tatsuki put the last book down.

"Well I'm never going to be able to erase that from my fucking brain." Admitted Tatsuki. Chizuru nodded.

"It puts fucking on the brain, you must have liked it since you blew through all of it." said Chizuru. Tatsuki was confused until she looked and remembered that how much she had read and covers her face in shame.

"I-I'm so sorry." Said Tatsuki. Chizuru then laughed loudly and hysterically, she had never laughed so much in her life. Tatsuki was a bit embarrassed at her expense. Chizuru then looked at the clock and saw that it was 11:30, it was late and it was time for Tatsuki to leave, she looked and saw that Tatsuki was laying on the bed.

"Hey its late, I gotta take you home." Said Chizuru, she pinched Tatsuki's butt, but she did not get up.

"No." said Tatsuki.

"What, you gotta go home, what are you gonna do?" asked Chizuru. Tatsuki is starting to shiver in excitement and nervousness at the answer she is about to give Chizuru.

"I want to sleep here." Said Tatsuki, Chizuru's head then went into full overdrive, she had no idea what was happening to Tatsuki, but she liked it, maybe it was the reading the massive amount of yuri and futanari porn that she had read and the fun that she and Chizuru was having that was planting this in her head, but she remembers that Tatsuki was already acting strange, the only possible explanation that she could think up was that somehow Tatsuki found out that her reason for bringing her here was to comfort Tatsuki in her own way. Chizuru sat on the bed near Tatsuki.

"Well, are you sure, because this is the only bed?" Said Chizuru, now Chizuru was very horny for girls, but that meant she had more respect for girls that any other person could muster and she wanted to make sure that that Tatsuki was sat up and looked dead at Chizuru with a smile and blushing cheeks.

"Yeah, I know what I want to do."said Tatsuki, she then leaned in close to Chizuru and kisses her,Chizuru is put off at first and as much as she wanted to kiss her back but she needed to make sure that this is what Tatsuki wanted. Chizuru pulled away from Tatsuki in surprise.

"What's-"

"Tatsuki, I- do you know why I brought you out here?" asked Chizuru interrupting Tatsuki. Not wanting to rat out the woman that told her Tatsuki left her out of her answer.

"Yeah, I figured it out and that you did it to other girls before, help them by being with them." Said Tatsuki.

"Okay, I-I wanted to make it clear that you weren't alone in this and that you were okay, there's nothing wrong with what you are, hell it's a horny woman's dream, well mine anyway to see something like you, but you don't have to do this." Said Chizuru reassuringly. Tatsuki then takes off her pants reveling her special underwear right before Chizuru's eyes.

"I-I know, but I want to thank you, I thought I was going to deal with this alone." Said Tatsuki lovingly,"I want this, I want you and I to f-f-fuck at least once." Admitted Tatsuki,

Chizuru then blushed and kissed Tatsuki back sticking her tongue in her mouth, the two are kissing deeply tasting each other, Tatsuki then tried to be brave and as she and Chizuru was kissing she touched Chizuru's leg and started caressing it near between her legs and Chizuru loves it because the fact that her hand was caressing her legs meant she really want to fuck with her.

_"*Moan* This is fucking happening!" _thought Chizuru in excitement, she then put her hand up Tatsuki's shirt and started groping Tatsuki's left breast and pinching her tit smoothly and sweetly, she takes her other hand and unbuttons Tatsuki's shirt, as the two are still kissing they slip off their shirts and Chizuru's skirt. Chizuru breaks the kiss, she then pushes Tatsuki on her back and puts her head to Tatsuki's right breast and puts her tit in her mouth, while Chizuru has Tatsuki's tit in her mouth she has her tongue licking it fast to the point that Tatsuki thought she would get a mark, Chizuru then pulls on Tatsuki's breast with her mouth and lets go she then switched to her other breast and massaged the other one. While this is happened Tatsuki uses the knowledge from the massive amount of porn she had read and reached her left hand as far as she could and grabbed Chizuru's ass, she then groped it as best as she could and Chizuru moaned causing her breast sucking to be even better making Tatsuki moan as well.

"*Moan* Fuck ye-" Argh." Said Tatsuki, she was in a tiny bit of pain because she was having one of the only erections that she ever had in her life, the problem was that her cock was still contrained by her special underwear. Chizuru quickly notices this and decides to correct it.

"That fucking shit is coming off!" thought Chizuru

She then away from Tatsuki and gets off the bed standing before Tatsuki with her beautiful breasts exposed wearing nothing but black lace panties. Tatsuki was angry because he was starting to get into it despite the pain.

"W-Why'd you stop!" said Tatsuki. Chizuru pointed at Tatsuki's special underwear.

"Your fucking hard take it off." Said Chizuru. Tatsuki was very reluctant.

"But I-"

"I want you," Chizuru then went down to Tatsuki's underwear and caresses the large bulg that was present," all of you." Said Chizuru, Tatsuki knew that Chizuru was the first to accept her for this so the least she could do was be herself, besides it was pretty clear Chizuru wanted to fuck her even with her man parts.

"O-Okay, but that off your panties too!" said Tatsuki. Chizuru then got up and danced seductively.

"Oh, you want to seem my pussy,"Tatsuki nodded,"my velvet fuck hole," Tatsuki nodded sweating even more wanting it,"you want to fuck my cunt?" asked Chizuru.

"Yes, take it the fuck off before I rip it off!" yelled Tatsuki, getting hot seeing Tatsuki made Chizuru excited, she would have girls be dominate of her and use strap-ons and dildos, but this was the real thing, she was wondering if Tatsuki had a little S(Sadist) in her. Chizuru then slowly took off her pants and danced a little while doing it and when she did Tatsuki saw that Chizuru was extremely wet from horniness, so wet her ejaculation was dripping down her legs. Tatsuki then sat up on the bed and tore off her special underwear exposing her futanari cock and balls, it was fully erect, leaking a small amount of precum, it was at least 9 ½ inches erect and her balls were full of sperm as if they were ready to explode.

"*Sigh* God tha shit feels so good." Said Tatsuki. Chizuru then went down to Tatsuki's lower half where her male and female parts rested.

"Just wait till the good part." Chizuru said, she then removed her glasses to not to mess with them. Chizuru then lifted Tatsuki's nut sack and saw her pussy, she then started to finger Tatsuki's pussy, as she did Tatsuki's cock got harder and her pussy got wet, she moaned and moaned as she was being expertly finger by this red haired girl she had fallen for. Chizuru feels Tatsuki's pussy get more and more wet and decides to have a taste test, she puts her mouth down to it and starts licking it and sucking it and the moment she does Tatsuki's back arches back as she screams in pleasure at the multiple things Chizuru was doing with her tongue.

"AAAHHHHH, I-I-I'm gonna-

"No, don't cum yet!" said Chizuru, she then went back to using cunnilingus on Tatsuki's cunt as she was fingering her own cunt. Chizuru then stopped and went up to Tatsuki's balls and put one of the two in her mouth and starts sucking on it like it was a giant everlasting gobstopper, Tatsuki is in pure ecstasy when this happens but due to her karate training she had the stamina to keep from cumming from it. After a while of sucking her testical she then starts to nibble on Tatsiku's sack like it was a delicious trat which makes Tatsuki laugh.

"Ha HA HA HA Ha HA, S-Stop it, it tickles, I don't w-wanna cum while laughing!" yelled Tatsuki in glee.

Chizuru smiles and keeps nibbling, but when she stops she goes up to Tatsuki's fully erect cock and smiles, she puts it to her cheek and feels how hot it was, it was pulsing and there was a notable vein running down it. Tatsuki knows what is about to happen and braces for it, but before Chizuru starts she saw something that is reassuring to Tatsuki in case she loses control.

"I'm going to suck it now, if something happens then you can cum in my mouth." Said Chizuru. Tatsuki is just agap at what she heard.

"O-Okay." Said Tatsuki. Chizuru then kiss Tatsuki again before she starts. Chizuru goes back down, she licks Tatsuki's cock up and down like it's a frozen ice pop, she even bites it a little to Tatsuki's delight, she then started to lick the head in a circular motion and finally she put her open mouth to it and started to give Tatsuki her first blowjob in her life , she moves her head back and forth as she has a large cock in her mouth, licking the tip in a flickering motion and as she does Tatsuki is losing all her will power to this, she now knew why most guys liked oral sex, in her lust she rubs the tops of Chizuru's head signaling she was doing good and even started to push her a bit , not in a forceful way, Chizuru then takes then entire cock to its base deep throating Tatsuki. Tatsuki was marveled at Chizuru's skills and wondered how she was not chocking, she could feel Chizuru's warm through and when Chizuru moaned Tatsuki felt it which made it so much better.

"Your so fucking good, I'm gonna cum soon!" yelled Tatsuki, Chizuru then slid Tatsuki's cock out of her throat and started sucking again, she then takes her fingers out of her pussy and starts to beat Tatsuki off while she is giving her a blowjob and in not time Tatsuki cums.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" yelled Tatsuki as she shoots a floodgate of white hot cum into Chizuru's mouth and ejaculates from her pussy. Chizuru could feel Tatsuki ejaculating in her mouth, it slides down her throat nrealy drowning her and fills her mouth to the brim.

"God it's like the world's hottest sake!" Chizuru thought as her mouth held Tatsuki's sperm in.

She took Tatsuki's dick out of her mouth careful not to let anything spill out of her mouth. Tatsuki looked down at Chizuru as he cheeks were puffed feeling relieved and satisfied, but she wanted to do it again, just then Chizuru looked Tatsuki in the eyes and carefully swallows ever last drop of cum in her mouth, turning her on ever more and getting her hard again.

"*Sigh* So good."

"Fuck yeah."Chizuru went up to Tatsuki and the two started kissing, Tatsuki then breaks the kiss,"I want a turn now." Demanded Tatsuki. Chizuru nodded.

"Course, I'm not doing all the work, you can go as hard or as soft as you," Tatsuki then threw Chizuru on the bed," want!" said Chizuru in surprise/ Then without warning Tatsuki then started French kissing Chizuru, at the same time she brought her hand down to Chizuru's cunt and started to finger it with 3 fingers with no mercy, as she kissed her and fingered her Chizuru moaned in pleasure making it better for Tatsuki. After a few minutes she broke the kiss and went down to Chizuru's pussy, she saw how hard Chizuru's clint had gotten and how wet her pussy was. Tatsuki put her mouth close to it and blew on it making Chizuru shiver.

"Oh you like that, you want me to fuck your pussy?" asked Tatsuki.

"Yes!"Said Chizuru. Tatsuki put her mouth to the beautiful cunt that was before her and started to suck on it hard like her life depened on it making Chizuru moan so loud that Yoruichi nodded in approval for no reason, all she knew was that someone was fucking the hell out of some pussy. As Tatsuki licked and sucked Chizuru's pussy she could feel as Chizuru was trembling, ready to squirt again, not wanting to wait she sped up the process by sticking her finger in Chizuru's ass and fingering it as much as she could.

"OH MY GOD!" yelled Chizuru with a smile. Tatsuki then took Chizuru's pussy out of her mouth and started rubbing Chizuru's clint hard and fast making the red haired girl yell more. "I'm CUMMING!" yelled Chizuru,before she squirted Tatsuki brought her mouth to Chizuru's vagina and took in all the bodily fluid(Not piss) that Chizuru squirted and drank it.

"So good, it's like an energy drink for fucking." Said Tatsuki as she lifted her head up.

"It's more like Saltwater Brandy." Said Chizuru, Tatsuki giggled at her joke."Now, use that futa cock on me." Said Chizuru with anticipation in her voice. Chizuru spread her legs out and looked at Tatsuki's cock as throbbed, she was ready as much as Tatsuki was. Tatsuki then grabbed Chizuru's legs and put the tip of her dick to Chizuru's pussy, she the slowly slides it in and when she does she feels complete and total happiness and Chizuru could say the same as to the fact Tatsuki was going to fuck her with a cock and was still a girl. Tatsuki then started sliding her cock in and out of Chizuru slowly as not to hurt her causing her and Chizuru to moan loudly

"Fuck!" said Tatsuki as she gently fucked Chizuru. She slid in and out of her feeling Chizuru's tight cunt and it ate her dick (metaphorically), she then started to speed up making Chizuru pant in lust.

*Slap* *Slap**Slap**Slap**Slap*

The air was filled with the sound of flesh hitting flesh and moaning, Chizuru gets anxious wanting more.

"Fuck me harder!" said Chizuru.

Tatsuki then did as commanded, she started pinching Chizuru's tits, pulling them like they were made of rubber and moved faster and rougher as she fucked Chizuru's pussy, both girls feel there body fluids build up, but neirther wanted to cum yet. Chizuru then sits up and she and Tatsuki embrace each other and kiss, in a sneaky move, both girls use their opposing hands to finger the others ass.

"Oh, tell me if you like that." Said Chizuru, Tatsuki nodded and the two fuck moving the bed to the point it might break. They then kiss as they got closer to cumming, but before they do Tatsuki says something.

"Tell me you love me." Said Tatsuki.

"I love you more than hime, ichigo can have her!" Yelled Chizuru. Chizuru and Tatsuki lean back on the bed so that Tatsuki was on the bottom and Chizuru was on top, Chizuru keeps moving her hips fucking Tatsuki with all her might and Tatsuki does the same her dick is poking into Chizuru's womb and the vaginal walls in Chizuru's pussy tightened around Tatsuki's cock, both their bodies are sweaty, hot and smelled of sex. As both were reaching the climax Tatsuki and Chizuru looked into each other's eyes making full eye contact as they were moaning and panting and as they did, every memory of Tatsuki's mistreatment of Chizuru, Chizuru groping Orihime and their fights shattered and they cum, Tatsuki fires white hot semen from her cock filling Chizuru with her harmless seed(can't impregnate) with not restraint and Chizuru's heart had exploded with lust and happiness as she came leaking her ejaculation on Tatsuki's dick.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUCCK!" yelled Tatsuki.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" yelled Chizuru. Chizuru's body then falls on Tatsuki's, the two then share a loving kiss that would make any married couple envious and talk with no awkwardness in their tone.

"That was so good, now I know why you love pussy, it taste wonderful." Said Tatsuki.

"Thank you, so are were lovers now?" asked Chizuru.

"Yes, I love you, plus we already fucked." Said Tatsuki and Chizuru agreed. Tatsuki then tried to pull out of Chizuru, but her new girlfriend stopped her.

"What are you-"

"I want to sleep with you in me." Said Chizuru. Tatsuki then blushed at this and decided to let Chizuru have her way.

"O-Okay, but if you try and "comfort" any other girls, better not fuck them." Said Tatsuki. Chizuru nodded, the two then sleep, but unbeknownst to them there was a room with two people next door.

* * *

><p><strong>Room next door<strong>

In room next to Chizuru's, the bar's owner, the purple haired stalker Chizuru spoke of was lying naked in the bed while her wife, the woman that Tatsuki spoke to and spoke of Chizuru's true intentions was with her but her ear was to the wall as they heard Tatsuki and Chizuru make love. The bar owner's name was Mizore Shirayuki and the woman's name was Yuki Honsho(Chizuru's mother).

"*Sigh* That's my girl." Said Yuki with pride. Mizore then reaches for Yuki's hand.

"Sweety come to bed." Said Mizore, Yuki comes to bed, but only to kiss Mizore remembering all she had done for her and Chizuru.

* * *

><p><strong>2 days later Orihime's house.<strong>

After their night together, Tatsuki and Chizuru were closer than ever, they stopped fighting entirely, some people have even seen them kiss, but Orihime doesn't she loves that the two of them had become great friends, so much that she was excited about the sleepover they were having. Chizuru stopping hitting on Orihime and other girls, but she still would comfort troubled ones without touching them. Tatsuki keeps wearing her special underwear and keeps her secret, but she throws it off when she's alone with Orihime.

When the two got to Orihime's house for the sleep over, they make it clear that their relationship is a secret from her for a while, but they still stay her friends. At the sleepover they have all sorts of fun, but when it was time to sleep they stayed under their individual covers.

"Goodnight!" said Orihime.

"Night!" said Chizuru and Tatsuki, Tatsuki then gives Chizuru a hug and Orihime is happy to see this.

_"Yay, their friends now." _Thought Orihime.

The lights then go off and Orihime goes to sleep, but unbeknownst to her Tatsuki sneaks over to Chizuru and the two have sex, they cared little where they were. After a while Orihime was awoken by some noises, she turns her head and to her surprise she see's Tatsuki fucking Chizuru from behind in her ass and Chizuru's tongue hanging out of her mouth like she was a dog, the two then go back under the cover for more sex and Orihime goes back to sleep with this in mind.

_"*Sigh* such good friendship, weird dream though."_

* * *

><p><strong>I hopes you liked it, to Moka Mcdowell thank you for the inspiration for this chapter as you can tell one of the characters is modeled after your favorites, I also threw in<strong>

**Remember tell me what kind of paiting you want. Don't be afraid to ask for the same girl twice, but know that I am only doing girls from bleach until a certain amount of time, so only bleach girls, if you ask for someone who is not from bleach I am turning you down.**

**I do not own any anime, fanfiction that is not mine, or anything franchise mentioned in this one-shot fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm happy with the response that I have gotten at this story, favorites and Follows to swim in, but I need reviews, understand, I have ideas for the one-shots, but I want reviews for what you want. I only got two reviews, I need more. Don't be shy.**

**This was inspired by Moka Mcdowell, thank her for this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any anime in this Fanfiction**

**Still waiting for someone to do my challenges.**

**This one-shot is an AU, an alternate universe of the manga so don't panic when you see things out of place.**

**By the way, I don't upload consecutively because the length of the chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Meal of the Harpy<strong>

This takes place in a universe that have kingdoms, mythical creatures made real and sacrifices to sustain them. Harpy, a rapacious creature, known to be part woman and part bird capable of flying and killing like one as well, lived for hundreds of years off the many people, animals and other types of food that they can find by tricking humans, mostly woman desperate males by using the female half of their bodies: their face and breasts and take their lives filling their bellies. Harpies have also been known to take shiny things like jewels, metal, full grown trees and more to make giant nests, to lay eggs for their babies, they say that if you manage to take apart the nest and eggs then the kingdom will pay you 99,000,000 gold coins and more to live off for 3 lives. The reason that the destruction for their nests pay so much is because during this age there are three creatures that are a great danger to multiple kingdoms and villages, those three creatures' beings: Harpies, Centaurs and Dragons, Centaurs being 2nd due to their horse like weaknesses making it easier to take down and Dragons being 3rd due to their intense weakness to water once in their system but all three are very dangerous. Harpies these days are low in number and hard to destroy, even their chicks who when hatched bear beautiful faces, to the lolicon fanbase, are incredible fighters that can strip a person's body to the bone, they are said to be void of human emotions making it easier to kill and despite the failed attempts to learn about them one thing is known about them, not one male has been seen so it is concluded that they are only female despite being able to reproduce, but due to their dangerous nature many of them have been hunted down and killed leading to their near extinction leaving only the more powerful left.

In certain places where Harpies live people have either adapted to them or killed them off, in a certain kingdom has gone into the habit of sacrifices to keep the harpies at bay, female sacrifices because the Harpies would leave the carcasses of dead males but not females, but the reason that no one would ever try to destroy their Harpy's nest was because this Harpy was the most dangerous, they called it the "Blood Stained Albatross" and this one was considered the queen of Harpies, so strong that no one whose looked at her has lived to tell what she looked like and so believed to be undefeatable that the neighboring kingdoms agreed that whoever defeats her will gain a high nobility status that makes tem richer than kings. All that people knew about her was that she had wings bigger than any other Harpy that existed and that no man who ever took her on survived, this was so apparent that the kingdoms and villages have long since stopped trying to kill her. The Kingdom that I am mentioning is run by two Noble families: Shiba and Kuchiki and it is called "Kaen Gate" and there is a certain girl who lives there who pierces the confusion around Harpies and fucks at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaen Gate<strong>

Keep in mind that these people are in Kimono, guards are in samurai armor, Nobles are in colorful and perfect clothing and peasants are in tatters. Everyone has gathered in the center of the kingdom, it was the he one time of the year where someone would be chosen to go to Mundo Mountain, where the Blood Stained Albatross Harpy slept and awaited for her new meal. There were one of the more well-known nobles standing around the fountain that sat in the center of the kingdom, Byakuya Kuchiki, a heart-throb that many women wanted, with a box in his hand. Byakuya's little sister was married to Ichigo Shiba which caused the union of their clans and he approved of it slightly, he couldn't stop them anyway, there was going to be an arranged marriage anyway, so it worked out anyway.

People know that the Kuchikis and Shibas were the ones that decided on the sacrifices, but very few people would object to this since it was only one time a year and even though the Harpy would still leave her cave she would specifically leave the villagers alone, they knew that sometimes the nobles would have to sacrifice their own women but, since there was no way to beat the Harpy they had no other choice. In the past there were many people in the past that tried and failed, for example a man named Zaraki Kenpachi tried and he was torn to tiny pieces with only a bloody eye patch was brought back to his daughter Yachiru and another example is when a group of archers with the title name "Quincy" the group was made up of men and women and when they took the job to attack the Harpy only the corpses of the men were left behind, the women were gone

People know that Byakuya is going to speak about the method that they would choose the sacrifice, each person had a number, they had chosen this number months ago and it would be recorded by someone and that number would be put in a box, they would then announce the drawing for the sacrifice, the drawing would commence in a place no one could see nor could object to and try and forcefully change it and the next day that woman would be taken away.

"Attention, it is regret that tomorrow is the drawing of sacrifice, "many people groaned at this," as usual we promise that no girl to young will be part of the drawing, as agreed the family will be compensated for this." Said Byakuya

While he's still talking a girl with red hair and glasses stands in the crowd very ashamed that this was happening another year, another year a girl would be taken up there and another year no one would dare try to beat the Harpy queen, this girl had a kimono that seemed too big for her, some armor that many people were against and a pair of goggles, her name was Chizuru Honsho and she was considered a blight or a stain on the Kaen Gate's reputation as a kingdom by many of its residences for several reasons, one she had no interest in men or getting married(big deal back in ancient history), she had extreme sexual interest in girls not caring what others thought of it, she also had an unhealthy interest in Harpies. She had a mother who abandoned her at a young age, Chizuru says that she died fighting a Harpy though no one believed her many believed that it was a lie thought up in her head to cope with being abandoned, the kimono she's wearing is the one that her mother wore. Chizuru had the most interest in Harpies, even though they may have killed her mother she claimed to love them, she wanted to know more about them and why they exist, despite the fact they are dangerous it in the perception that they are animals that can't be tamed, like a woman that she dreams of. Chizuru has always had the biggest interest in Harpies, this long before her mother was killed, she would buy whatever book, art, figurine and ect when it came to Harpies, she wanted to learn more about them, despite the fact that everyone thought she was crazy for it.

"This again," she looks around at how frightened the girls looked," I wish this would just end." Said Chizuru to herself. She then saw a woman, she was older than Chizuru, she had brown hair, a necklace and with a set of large breasts watching in horror in hopes that her name will not be chosen and Chizuru decided to comfort her, a one-night stand and nothing else. She walked over to the scared woman and talked to her.

"Miss are you okay?" asked Chizuru innocently.

The woman looked at Chizuru, she had heard from multiple people that she was just a troublemaking lesbian, but she looked how she was being concerned for her wellbeing and answered Chizuru.

"I-I'm scared that someone I know is going to be next," tears rolled down her eyes,"I-I don't want that monster to come kill all the men and women here and her!" cried the girl.

Chizuru understood how the girl felt, a girl named Orihime was chosen just like her, she was friends with everyone and everyone loved her, but when her number was drawn she was dragged away crying and screaming, people who watched her grow up did nothing as the guards took her from her home and were glad they got to live.

"Everyone is scared, that's why this is happening, they all don't want that the BSA(Acronym for Blood Stained Albatross) to come here, they've been doing this for decades," she looked as Byakuya was talking, "I-I wish someone would just go to that mountain and end it all, do something that gets her to stop." Said Chizuru. The woman then corrected Chizuru's grammar.

"It," Chizuru looked at the woman," Harpies are animals, not humans, they just have female faces and bodies, but the truth is that they are animals." Said the woman. Chizuru then

"Well, that's one way to look at it, but think about it this wa-"

"You there," the woman and Chizuru look over at Byakuya,"this is a serious subject I am discussing, one that your also part of." Said Byakuya in a cold tone scaring both Chizuru and her new lady friend.

Chizuru then looks around and sees that everyone who had gathered to hear Byakuya speak were now looking at them with shame or anger in their eyes, this was one of the perks of being so interested in Harpies like Chizuru was, it attracted the negative attention of people who hated Harpies with a passion and that number was large considering the trouble that Harpies caused. There are people mumbling many hurtful things about the two girls in anger, things that you'd be forced to swallow soap if you repeated them in public. Byakuya then points at the two girls.

"You two female disturbances, what are you names?" asked Byakuya in a cold voice.

"*Scoff*Chizuru Honsho." Said Chizuru aloud, when she did people groaned at this knowing her reputation.

"Moka Mcdowell." Said Chizuru's new friend. Byakuya then started writing down the two girl's names on a piece of paper.

"Do not have the gall to speak amongst yourselves during a serious event, if you cause trouble again then I will have you detained in a jail for a limited time." Said Byakuya. People then started speaking badly about Chizuru to themselves and their friends and how she was going to ruin Moka's reputation as a girl for talking to her and being humiliated in public. Chizuru cringed at the others reactions and looked and saw how uncomfortable Moka was at this point and feels bad, because in an attempt to subtly get her in bed and incoherently embarrassed her in public.

"Fucker." Said Chizuru to herself.

Byakuya then dismissed the crowed and everyone went back to their regular business. Chizuru sighed and Moka lowered her head in embarrassment at what had happened.

"I hate that fucking bitch, not the good kind of bitch." Said Chizuru. Moka then nodded.

"Yeah, he was mean, I can't see why girls like him." Said Moka, Chizuru then turned her head to Moka and apologized.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you in trouble." Said Chizuru. Moka smiled at this.

"I-Its fine, this happens and you were looking for trouble." Said Moka, Chizuru then cringed in guilt.

"O-Of course," Chizuru looks at the sun and sees its setting" hey do you want to head at my place later?" asked Chizuru. Moka shook her head.

"S-Sorry, I need to head to see someone, she's a ," Moka blushed, "friend of mine, she's blind and I take care, I've done so for a long time of her so I can't ditch her, I only left her at home to get food." Said Moka. Chizuru then felt worse, now she had to make it up to Moka and her friend, because not only did she get this girl in trouble, but she tried to get in bed with her when she already has intentions of taking care of someone special to her.

"Well, what if I help buy your food and bring it to her with you, you can't come to my house, but I can come to yours." Suggested Chizuru. Moka thought about it for a second, she then nodded.

"Okay, your nice so I'll let you help and meet her, her name is Mizore." Said Moka. She and Moka then started to walk to get food.

* * *

><p><strong>Noble's meeting place<strong>

After Byakuya announced the drawing for the sacrifice to the Harpy he took the box fill with women's numbers he went to a secret location that was unknown to anyone but 4 nobles counting himself; Isshin Shiba, Kukaku Shiba and Enma Kuchiki(Byakuya's cousin). These 4 were chosen to oversee the drawing this year. The 4 sat at a table with the box sitting in the center, there was no windows and the only light was of several lanterns and 4 seats, this was not an occasion that should be greeted by bystanders. Isshin was a father of two girls so all he could do was pray that he would not pick them, Kukaku was a woman herself, but she did not fear her number being drawn only that others were being drawn and she could not stop it, also she had a secret girlfriend by the name of Isane and she feared drawing her number thus killing her. Byakuya had done this so many times, he had started when he was 16 and he regretted being pulled into this, but not that it was saving lives, Enma hated this to his core, he was the newest of the group and was not getting used to it.

"Here we are again, how are all of you?" asked Isshin. Kukaku shook her head.

"How do you think I'm doing uncle?" said Kukaku back to her uncle in an angry fashion. Isshin stepped back knowing this was a sensitive subject amongst them all. Enma is trying to hold back his anger but Isshin can sense it off him like aura.

"Enma," Emna looked at Isshin,"calm down." Said Isshin.

"This can never be okay, how can I calm down?" asked Enma.

"Look this is above us okay, we've tried to do something about it for years and nothing worked, the bounty for that monster is still up, harpies may be dying everywhere else but that one will still be alive." Said Isshin.

"You'll live with it."

"Everyone ready?" asked Kukaku.,"Whose drawing the number?" she asked.

Byakuya then put his hand into the box and grabbed a piece of paper.

"Eager to leave?" asked Isshin before Byakuya could pull out the number.

"Silence." Said Byakuya. Isshin grinned a bit.

"Its fine you want to rush to go home, but I'll still know why though." Said Isshin with a smile. This caught Kukaku's attention which caused her to ask what it was.

"Why, what's going on?" asked Kukaku. Byakuya just ignored them and drew then number out of the box.

"Oh, it's nothing, just I'm going to be a grandpa, courtesy of my son and his wife." Said Isshin happily. Enma and Kukaku were both happy to hear this, there was never any good news given with this event. Emna smiled at his cousin while he held the paper in his hand.

"Congratulations cousin, I can see how happy you ar-" Enma looked closer and saw that Byakuya was still looking at the numbered paper with a shocked look, "why don't you look happy?" asked Enma.

Byuakuya then turned the piece of paper revealing the number, it was number 13, it was the unlucky number for superstitious people, but it was also a horrifying truth for Byakuya and the people there. Isshin took out the list of the people in the sacrifice drawing and went straight to the number 13 and saw the name next to it and new who it belonged to.

"Rukia, my daughter in law, but she's pregnant." Said Isshin.

"Fuck!" yelled Kukaku. In truth they were never prepared for this, there was never a case were a woman who was pregnant was chosen for the sacrifice, this was the first time this had occurred and despite the importance of this decision no one in that room was going to have Rukia killed. Byakuya had an idea, he remembered the two girls that he had scolded earlier and he knew a solution because people hated Chizuru anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Moka's Home<strong>

After Chizuru and Moka had bought food at the market they hurried back to Moka's home to Mizore, Moka assured Chizuru the Mizore knows her way around their home enough not to run into something or have an accident so there was no need to worry. They walked inside, it looked like a nice enough home, it had all the essentials and more, also Chizuru saw in her peripheral a girl sitting in a wooden chair by the window, she had long brown hair, she had tinted glasses on and a long beautiful gown on and she was beautiful, she was so beautiful that Chizuru had to use everything she had to keep herself from hitting on her. Mizore

"Mizore-chan, I'm home and I brought a friend." Said Moka in a happy voice. Mizore smiled at hearing Moka's voice, Chizuru could see how big her smile was and understood why Moka wanted to go see Mizore, she was a knock-out, but Chizuru was restraining herself. Mizore heard Moka's voice and she turned her head in their direction while blushing.

"Moka, your home,"she tilted her head," whose this friend you brought?" asked Mizore. Chizuru then stepped foreward.

"I'm Chizuru Honsho,nice to meet you." Said Chizuru. Mizore waived.

"Nice to me-" Mizore then remembered something," *Giggle* you're Chizuru, I've heard of you." Said Mizore. Chizuru blushed, but remembered to restrain herself.

"Oh, you have huh, anything good?" asked Chizuru as she and Moka put the food away.

"No really, some husbands chasing after you for defiling their daughters." Said Mizore. Moka looked at Chizuru in suspicion and Chizuru responded to this.

"Don't look at me like that, they were curious." Said Chizuru defending herself towards the accusation (it wasn't an accusation it was true)

"I also heard a girl named Tatsuki beat you up for It." said Mizore. Chizuru cringed at the sound of that name.

"Don't remind me." Said Chizuru angrily. Moka chuckled at this.

"I'll make the dinner, you two talk, but no funny business Chizuru." Said Moka as she walked into another room to make dinner, when she left Chizuru was a bit put off that Moka believed that she would molest her friend while she was gone since Mizore was blind, but she did have a bad reputation, so she could not blame her. Chizuru looked at Mizore and tried to strike up a conversation

"Thanks for letting me stay here for a while." Said Chizuru in a tone of gratitude.

"It's not trouble, but a word of advice, due to your reputation for women I would advise you not touch me, anywhere, or Moka will break 4 of your front teeth out with little to no regret." Said Mizore.

"I-I'm not going to hit of yo- wait a minute your blind, how do you know that she knocks out 4 of the front teeth and that it's her? Asked Chizuru. Mizore then tried to hear how further away Moka was and heard her cooking food.

"I'm blind and there are a large amount a fuck hungry men who don't care, they try to touch me or worse and Moka beats then to near death, it's happened so many times that I know that she knocks out 4 front teeth." Said Mizore as if it was a fact and it was, it was at this point that Chizuru thanked God that she had the self-restraint not to touch Mizore despite how beautiful she looked.

"Thanks for the warning, I won't be rude and touch someone else's girl while in her house." Said Chizuru. Chizuru looked and saw that Mizore was blushing for some reason.

"G-Girl, I'm Moka's girl?" asked Mizore to herself.

"Excuse me?" asked Chizuru not hearing what Mizore said. Mizore shakes off her blush and continues a conversation with Chizuru.

"Just a private comment." Said Mizore. Chizuru licks her lips.

"Hmm, privates-I'm sorry that was on pure instinct." Said Chizuru ashamed.

"Its fine, I can tell it's one of your interests, but I also heard that you have another interest, Harpies." Said Mizore. Chizuru then sighed at hearing this.

"Yeah I do, I know it may not be natural to others but I don't give a fuck about them." Said Chizuru.

"So forward, but I am curious to the subject, why do you have so much interest in Harpies?" asked Mizore. Chizuru was a bit put off on wanting to share, no one had ever asked her why they just shunned her, shamed her, laughed at her and much more. Chizuru didn't want to be rude and say "no" after all Mizore was just curious.

"If it is a sensitive subject then forgive me, I won't bother you about it." said Mizore. Chizuru shook her head.

"N-No it's not that sensitive, you see I didn't always live in this kingdom, I lived in the one in South plains, the mountains and other places with my mother and we traveled all over when I was small." Said Chizuru.

"Your mother?" asked Mizore. Chizuru nodded, forgetting that Mizore was blind for a second.

"Yeah, she and I had to travel, it was part of her job, she was a Harpy Hunter, 3rd class actually." Said Chizuru with a hint of pride.

Harpy Hunters, a class of hunter that tracked and killed creatures that regular people could not handle, like Centaur or Dragon hunters. These hunters were official and sanctioned heroes by the state to hunt down creatures via requests or free will, there were experts and novices and this was determined by their class: a 3rd class was the lowest and they were given lowly missions that would be perfect for beginners and they occurred near the hunter's residence, 2nd class was the moderate class of Hunter, they were given far more difficult missions than 3rd class and took place out of the Hunter's nation and finally 1st class hunter who stood above the rest, they hunted the most dangerous creatures on the planet during missions that would require months of completion, most who were 1st class hunters would die before quitting ,but it was said that they were so rich from their completed missions that they could live a life work free, unfortunately Chizuru's mother was the case of dying before she could quit.

"Your mother hunted Harpies?!" asked Mizore in shock. Chizuru smiled.

"Yeah, she hunted at least 96% percent of the Harpies that caused trouble, she wasn't famous, but I can promise you that she was better than most of the 1st class hunters." Said Chizuru.

"If she was better, then why was she third class?" asked Mizore. Chizuru frowned.

"Because she was a woman, a woman that liked women and they couldn't stand it." said Chizuru with a little spite. Mizore then frowned hearing the discrimination towards Chizuru's mother's gender and sexuality when it came to being a hunter.

"I'm sorry." Said Mizore.

"Don't be, you didn't do anything wrong." Said Chizuru.

"But how did you and your mother end up here?" asked Mizore.

"Because of the Harpy Queen, my mother want to do research on it." said Chizuru.

"Research?" questioned Mizore. Chizuru then realized that she did not completely explain her mother's role as a hunter.

"Well my mother didn't just hunt other harpies, but she did research on them, how they behave, act and other things, the problem is that tHarpies have higher senses that Humans do so whenever she would get close they'd either attack or run away and even if she told anyone anything they'd never believe her for being a woman or a "Pussy Hunter"." Said Chizuru. Mizore then blushed deeply, even Moka who was making soup blushed hearing this.

"Um Pussy hunter?" questioned Mizore.

"OH, that was her nickname, because she was a Lesbian and a Harpy Hunter.

"How you are born is a mystery." Stated Mizore.

"My mom fucked a Futanari, she was a bad bitch." Said Chizuru with pride.

"You don't seem distraught by that." Said Mizore.

"My mother loved me and who she was, she never gave a damn about what anyone said about her, not the other hunters, not the nobles when they tried to run her out of her the first week we stayed and certainly not anyone she disliked, she was the nicest woman alive too and the best mother." Said Chizuru. Mizore chuckled.

"Okay, she seems like a good person,"Mizore then frowned a bit," b-but how did she die?" asked Mizore. Chizuru lowered her head at the sound of Mizore's question, she had already came at piece with the truth.

"She was killed, by the Harpy Queen, one day she went up to Mundo Mountain and she never came down." Said Chizuru.

"I'm sorry." Said Mizore, but Chizuru chuckled.

"Don't be, my mom probably died happy." Said Chizuru.

"H-Happy why?" asked Mizore.

"Because, my mom loved harpies, she said that they feel pain, but they expressed it like women, they knew happiness, sadness, anger and more and they would act like you and I would, they even talk, they smile, they cry and laugh, even though they eat humans, fly and other things that no one normal would do they acted like humans and they were hunting, my mother couldn't hate them for that, I can't hate them for that." Said Chizuru. Mizore was a bit happy to hear that Chizuru wasn't vengeful, there were too many people like that in the world, but she wanted to know how she felt about her

"But, what about your mom?" asked Mizore. Chizuru then smiled showing her teeth.

"I love her, I know that you're asking about her leaving me alone forcing me to live here, but she always told me this, 'Chizuru my girl I'm an honest woman, I don't know who your mother is, but I do know this: I love women, drinking, Harpies and hunting 1/3rd as much as I love you' that always made me smile." Said Chizuru. Mizore smiled hearing this, the true love that a mother had for her daughter and the legacy that she left behind. Without knowing it Mizore's eyes started crying, when she felt it roll down her face then she started to wipe her eyes of her tears. Chizuru felt happy, this was one of the few times that she had shared this with anyone and it was nice to get off her chest, she had carried that on her shoulders ever since she was an orphan and now she had friends that accepted her.

Before the two could talk again Moka walked in the room with food to eat, Chizuru looks at her and nearly jumps from her seat in shock at what Moka looked like: her eyes were red and swelling with tears, her cheeks are red, streaks of tears are rolling down her face and she was sniffling.

"*Sniff* *Sniff* D-Dinner is ready you proud brave woman." Said Moka, she then started crying loud enough for both Chizuru and Mizore to hear, it was clear she had overheard the entire conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour later<strong>

Chizuru, Mizore and Moka had all finished eating, Chizuru had yuri fantasies as she saw Moka feeding Mizore like they were a couple. MIzore and Moka shored how they had met each other, Mizore's family was rich, they had adopted Moka from an orphanage to help Mizore since she was blind and they've been at each other's side ever since. Chizuru looked out the window and saw that it was getting late, it was most likely her time to go.

"Well it's getting late," she stood up," I better get going, its going to be a long day tomorrow." Said Chizuru. Moka smiled.

"Comeback anytime." Said Moka. Chizuru nodded, and she walked away from the table and to the exit, but just as she was about to tou*Knock*ch the door, there was a knocking on the other side.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

"Noble Guards of the Kuchiki clan, open this door!" yelled one of the guards. Chizuru, Moka and Mizore were in utter fear and shock at the fact that guards of a noble clan had come to this home, a place where three women were currently at this establishment.

"No," Chizuru looked at Moka and Mizore and saw the horror on their faces,"no not them!" she yelled. Moka then tried to take Mizore's hand and lead her from the table.

"Mizore come, we need to hide!" said Moka as she tried to lead her away, but it was too late, the guards broke the door down and rushed in, when they did Chizuru jumped back and Moka stood in front of Mizore to protect her, but it was to no avail, they came in and grabbed Chizuru by her arms, she didn't try to fight back so not to put Moka and Mizore in danger. One of the guards then pointed in Moka's direction.

"Her too!" yelled one of the guards.

"Me!" said Moka in shock, the guards then tried to take Moka as well, she grabbed her and slipped her out of Mizore's hands making the blind girl fall on her hands. Mizore felt on the ground trying to feel for Moka, but could find nothing.

"What, no you can't take them!" yelled Mizoe. Moka tried to fight, but the guards cuffed both her hands behind her back and did the same to Chizuru.

"NO, please I need to take care of my friend she's blind!" yelled Moka as she was being taken out of the house, struggling and trying to fight back.

"Shut up!" shouted one of the guards, he then punched Moka in the back of her head knocking her out. Chizuru then tried to break out, she head-butts one of the guards and tries to run to help Moka, but one of the guards trip her and make her fall, and put his foot on her back.

"Chizuru, what's happening!?" yelled Mizore in tears. Chizuru then looked up at the guards in anger.

"This isn't how it works, it one girl a year, one girl, I don't give a damn if Moka was choosen, take me, take me-"

Chizuru was interrupted when the guard stomped on her face knocking her out. The guards then took Moka and Chizuru out of the house and left into the dark night leaving Mizore alone in her home. Mizore had finally gotten on her feet and called out to her friends hoping they would answer.

"Moka-chan, Chizuru please answer," she started to cry," Moka please answer me." Said Mizore.

* * *

><p>Chizuru woke up in a room, her hands were no longer bound, it was dark and she could not see at all, she had no clue to where she was or what happened to Moka after she was knocked unconscious, she feared the worst, her friend would be taken as a sacrifice to the Harpy,but that warranted the question on why they both were taken<p>

"Where the hell am I?" asked Chizuru to herself. She started to feel around and she suddenly felt a breast and on instinct she squeezed it.

"AHH!" screamed Moka, when she did Chizuru realized who she was grabbing.

"Ah, sorry!" said Chizuru.

"Chizuru?" Questioned Moka.

"Yeah, are you okay?" asked Chizuru. Moka shook her head.

"M-Mizore's all alone, I need to get to here, where are we!" yelled Moka. Then the lights came on revealing that they were in a room with a red color scheme, sitting in chairs and before them there are two nobles sitting on a couch, the two being Byakuya Kuchiki and Kukaku Shiba. Chizuru and Moka quickly recognized Byakuya.

"You, you fucking did this?" asked Chizuru.

"Silence, listen before you say anything, dy-" Kukaku then clinched her fist.

"Byakuya, I swear if you say that word I'll tear out your left eye." Said Kukaku knowing what the word would be, herself being one in secret. Moka then looked at Kukaku and saw she was missing her arm, recognizing her and her attitude from Mizore.

"I-I know you, your Kukaku Shiba." Said Moka. Chizuru then looked at Moka.

"You know her?" said Chizuru, hoping for a date.

"Well, a woman named Isane knows her," Kukaku blushed," Isane-san helps me take care of Mizore sometimes, I think I saw them go into a building together, Isane-san says she helped Kukaku-san in her recovery, she says she has a lot of finger strength." Said Moka making Kukaku embarrassed.

"Okay, no more jabbering," she turned her head to Byakuya,"now tell them the truth." Said Kukaku. Byakuya sighed and then spoke his offer to them.

"One of you two will be a voluntary sacrifices tomorrow, you will climb up to Mundo Mountain and die." Said Byakuya.

"O-One of use was chosen?" asked Moka.

"Hold the fuck on, why are the both of us here if that's the case, the rules say only one girl." Said Chizuru.

"There has been a complication, my sister was chosen and she is currently with child, she's pregnant with my brother in law, if I let her go up that mountain it will murder her child." Said Byakuya stoically. Moka and Chizuru were shocked to hear this.

"One of you has to go up there instead of her," he pulled out a piece of papper, it looked like a contract and had multiple words on it almost too small to be seen by the eyes and at the bottom exists the word "Signature" in big bold print next to a line.

"This is the "Volunteer" contract, it was created for any woman who voluntarily head to Mundo Mountain for the Blood stained Albatross to devour them as a sacrifice to deny the original decided sacrifice, sign this to seal it completely, one of you need to do it." said Byuakuya. Chizuru was in a great shock, she did not like the situation that she was in, she or her friend were going to have to sign this contract to let one of them die, but it was at a pure intention, to save a pregnant girl, but who would be chosen to go was the problem. Chizuru looked at Moka and saw how scared she looked, she had someone in her life unlike Chizuru and she didn't know what would happen if she died. Before Chizuru could say anything Byakuya brings up a third option.

"In the event that neither of you agreeing to do this, I will chose that other girl." Said Byakuya. Moka, KUkaku and Chizuru all looked at Byakuya in utter shock.

"Wait, what 3rd girl?!" asked Chizuru in shock.

"The Blind one," Moka's eyes widened," named Mizore." Said Byakuya, Moka then had a large amount of anger build inside her, she was before the man who was going to sacrifice her dearest friend on the planet.

"Damn it, Byakuya!" said Kukaku. Chizuru then stood up in anger.

"Y-You can't do that, I'll fucking tell people!" yelled Chizuru.

"Who would anyone believe, besides she's blind," Moka clenched her fists," it would be a mercy kill, she wouldn't even see it co-"

*BAM!*

Before Byakuya could finish his sentence Moka shot out of her seat and punched him so hard in the face he flew of the couch and 6 of his front teeth flew out of his mouth and landed on the floor. At the sight of this Kukaku's eyes widened and she smiled a bit and Chizuru put her hand over her mouth.

_"Dear lord that's 2 more than regular."_ Thought Chizuru. Moka's face was red and full of anger, hate and a wish for pure and desolate destruction of Byakuya, to respond to Byakuya;s threat she looked down at him, he looked up at her in shock and she saw that there were 6 spaces between his teeth indicating that they were missing.

"YOU TOUCH HER AND I'LL CUT OUT YOUR EYES, I'LL SQUEEZE YOUR HEART TILL IT EXPLODES AND I'LL TEAR YOU INTO TINY PIECES WITH MY BEAR HANDS IF YOU TOUCH MIZORE, YOU BASTARD!" yelled Moka, she then quietly sat down in her chair. The Byakuya slowly got up and realized how humiliated he had been was about to draw a dagger, but Kukaku stopped him.

"No, she was in the right." Said Kukaku

"Damn straight!" yelled Chizuru.

"I don't give a damn, I swear either one of you do it or she will." Said Byakuya in a threatening manner. Chizuru looked at Moka, she knew that it had be her and not Moka, Chizuru had no one left but Moka had to take care of Mizore, Moka was someone Mizore cared about deeply and Moka felt the same, she couldn't let Moka get torn away from Mizore, so there was only one path to take, but it wasn't a path that Byakuya decided. Chizuru stood up, much to Moka, Byakuya and Kukaku's surprise, she then bit into her thumb causing it to bleed.

"Chizuru!" exclaimed Moka at what her friend was about to do. Chizuru picked up the contract and wrote her name on the line with her thumb, when she was finished ,"Chizuru Honsho" was written on the dotted line in red with her own blood.

"Your volunteering to be the sacrifice." Declared Byakuya.

"It's not a sacrifice, I'm ending these sacrifices forever, next year the girls you send up there comes down without a scratch even if I don't." Exclaimed Chizuru with pride.

* * *

><p><strong> The next day<strong>

The next day after that event everyone who could gathered near the exit of the Kingdom that entered the forest, they all wanted to see the first person who volunteered to do this, the person that many did not care was gone, Chizuru Honsho. There were 4 guards that walked Chizuru through the crown of people while her hands and legs her shackled, everyone made a path letting them through, no one stopping them or questioning what was happening. This is a much bigger even than the other sacrifices was because this was the first time in the history of Kaen Gate first having the sacrifices that someone had actually decided to volunteer to become a sacrifice. As Chizuru walked down to the exit she saw Moka and Mizore standing in the crowd and Moka was looking at her, she looked like that she was sorry about that had happened, but Chizuru smiled letting her know that it was okay and when she turned her face at the mountain before her she started laughing as loud as she possibly could as she walked out. When she got to the exit the Guards unlocked her shackles and she walked off to the forest between Kaen Gate and Mundo Mountain and when she was out of sight the crowd of people dispersed leaving Moka and Mizore the only one looking at the mountain.

"I-I hope she comes back." Said Moka, when she said that Mizore leaned into MOka and started crying.

"Please don't leave me." Cried Mizore. Moka then held Mizore in her arms, Mizore places her hand on Moka's bottom much to Moka's surprise.

"I won't." said Moka, the two then went back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Forest<strong>

Chizuru had walked for at least 2 hours into the forest, she was nearly tired from walking for so long, she wanted to rest, but she was not given any real directions, all she could do was keep walking till she reached the top of the mountain and deal with the Harpy Queen herself.

"Damn this forest is big," Chizuru looked around," I've never been this deep in before, it's kind of cool despite the fact I might die." Said Chizuru to herself.

The more she walked, the more she began to realize that there were no animals in the forest and that was weird to her, because she would hunt in that forest and there would be multiple animals that would try and kill her and die trying to.

"Guess even the animals are scared of her." Said Chizuru.

Chizuru continued to walk getting even closer to the mountain, as she walked on her path she saw that there were very large white feathers on the ground, the trees, the rocks everywhere, she had seen feathers like this before, Harpies would shed them from their body's to grow more, her mother had told her that seeing giant feathers were sign that you are getting close to a Harpy, the only thing was that these feathers were much larger than normal, so large she could sleep with two girls in those feathers.

"Wow," she then imagined the Harpy Queen's plumage," I bet she's got a big ass." Said Chizuru excited. She then hurried up the mountain.

After 30 minutes of walking Chizuru saw the shadow of something large pass over her, the moment she looked up it was gone, she didn't recognize the shape of the shadow since it had gone by so fast, but she remembered that her mother had said that the Harpies move fast when flying and so are their shadows when they move.

"She knows I'm here, I have to keep going." Said Chizuru.

For several more hours Chizuru continued to walk she saw that many of the trees were torn and had deep claw marks on then, like an animal was sharpening its claws into them and the more Chizuru walked the more she saw the trees were more mangled as she did. She saw that she was getting closer and closer to Mundo Mountain, closer and closer to ending the sacrifices, but the closer she got the more she realized that she had no weapons with her or anyway to fight back, all she had was the knowledge of Harpies at her arsenal and the Blood Stained Albatross was something on another level. She did not think this through.

"Okay how am I going to fight this chick," Chizuru giggled," I don't have any wea-"

Before Chizuru could finish she felt that she had stepped on something strange, she looked down and saw something that was shocking to her: it was a skull and not just a skull, but a genocide amount of skeletons of the dead that had paved the rest of the way to the mountain, there were no trees, no grass or even stone, it was just bones as far as the eye can see, the only thing that was missing was the smell of death.

"Okay, that's not surprising, "she looked down at all of them," all the girls who were sacrificed and the others who tried to end them." Said Chizuru.

She put her foot off of the skull and stepped back hoping not to cross over the desecrating them. She looked out to the distance and saw that she was getting closer to the mountain, but with no other way around, she was stuck. She then realized that her mother may be one of the skeletons, she fetl strange about the whole thing, not it was certain that she couldn't walk over those bones. Just then a shadow of a large creature whipped over her, she looked up hoping to catch a glimpse the Harpy, but before she could see her she is hit from behind and she falls to the ground and befoe she passes out she sees a set of luscious legs and a Lolita skirt.

* * *

><p><strong>Harpy Queen's home on Mundo Mountain<strong>

Chizuru woke up after who knows how long after she was knocked out, she got up and she had a headache that was almost as bad as a hangover, she rubbed her head as she got up wondering where she was and what hit her.

"W-What the hell got the drop on me, a boulder?" asked Chizuru to herself. She dusted off her kimono and checked her body for any wounds, but she was unharmed in any manner, even her glasses weren't broken.

"I'm okay," she looked around and saw she wasn't outside anymore," but where am I? "Asked Chizuru to herself again.

From what Chizuru could tell she was inside somewhere but she couldn't tell where, she looked around and saw her surroundings as such: there was a dresser full of cloths, a mirror for dress-up, the floor that Chizuru was standing on was covered in expensive and colorful carpet, a basket of fruit, the room she was in was spacious enough to become outside itself, but the walls and ceiling were curved and stone like a cave, there were openings that looked like windows, a big open chest that was filled with any item that could shine in the light, there were also what looked like Lolita dresses of all particular styles on hangers as if they were part of a fashion show, there were other things as well, but the thing that attracted Chizuru's attention was the fact that there was a giant nest in the far side of the room made of trees, feathers and even cloth(taken from the dead) and inside was a big white feathery puff ball in it. The moment she saw the white feathery puff she looked closer and she realized that it was made of feathers and wings, so not to jump to conclusions she ran over to the one of the window openings in the cave and when she looked out of it she was shocked at what she saw.

"Oh my God!" she yelled. She saw that she was thousands of feet above the ground the ground, there were clouds below her, and she could barely see the ground, the winds blew and nearly slapped her in the face and she could see the huge mountain wall. She got away from the window and the realization slipped in.

"I-I'm in the Harpy Queen's den, I'm on Mundo mountain." Said Chizuru to herself, she looked back at then big white feathery puff and realized what it was, but before she could say anything it started moving around and wiggling.

"Ahh!"Screamed Chizuru quietly. The big feathery puff then moved more and it opened its large wings that were larger than any harpy she had seen stand raised its head up revealing to be a woman's with face with feathers, a pretty damn looking face in Chizuru's opinion: she had violet lipstick, purple colored eyes light purple teardrop markings on each of her cheeks and short purple hair. Chizuru looked at the creature and realized that this was the Harpy Queen. The Harpy yawned

*Yawn*

_"Oh my god she yawned!"_ thought Chizuru in excitement. She was standing before her mother's killer, but not in anger sense of hate or spite, but excitement. The Harpy Queen looked down at Chizuru and grinned mischievously.

"Looks like your awake." Said the Harpy Queen. Chizuru then squealed like a horny fangirl.

"_She's talking to me!"_ thought Chizuru in excitement. The Harpy Queen was a bit annoyed by Chizuru's reaction, she would usually get looks of pleading, begging, crying for their own life and even trying to kill her, but this was the complete opposite of what she was used to, but instead this girl was happy to see her, something she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Hey stupid," Chizuru looked up at the Harpy Queen," are you aware that I can eviscerate you," she bared her talons" with these and eat you?" asked the Harpy Queen.

"Yeah, but your still so sexy looking ." said Chizuru seductively. The Harpy then started blushing, which caused Chizuru to wink at her, she then recognized her from one of the only people she liked.

"Shut the hell up, I can't fucking believe those bitches are still calling me that," she grinned, they're so fucking afraid of me it's almost funny," she looked at Chizuru," but let's get something across red-head, my name is Cirucci I'm not an albatross, I'm more of a swallow." Said Cirucci rudely. Chizuru tilted her head at Cirucci's statement about being a swallow.

"But aren't you too big to be a swallow?" asked Chizuru. Cirrucci then sighed at this, but it was also very interesting, Chizuru was not like the other girls before her, she didn't try to run. Her body then started to glow a bit and she started molting feathers and her body is becoming smaller. Chizuru looks at this with shock having never seen a Harpy molt before, especially ones with big feathers, as Cirucci molted her feathers and shrunk her wings changed shape, her talons were changing and her body was glowing. When the process was over Cirucci's body was shaped like a woman's (with a good ass and set of breasts) with arms and legs to boot, more of her hair could be seen, her, she was wearing a white Gothic Lotita dress with black lace that had wings on the back of it, whether they were Cirucci's or not did not matter at the moment. Chizuru's jaw dropped at the sight of this, her glasses fogged up and she was excited under her kimono, she had never seen or heard of a Harpy transforming their body in such a way that they would abandon their bird like appearance, which makes her wonder what her mother did to the Harpies she hunted when Chizuru wasn't around, lucky. Finally Chizuru mustered the courage and the gall to asked Cirucci and important question.

"You can transform, I-I thought Harpies were born that way, why can you change?" asked Chizuru in shock. Cirucci started walking over to her chest of shiny objects bent over to look into it and smiled with absolute happiness.

"Do you know why Harpies came to be or you stupid and too busy staring down a woman's ass like it has eye," she turned around to see Chizuru staring her ass down," like you're doing to me!?" yelled Cirucci, Chizuru then stopped staring at Cirucci's butt.

"*Chuckle* Sorry force of habit, but nobody knows where Harpies came from, a lot of people tried to find out why, even my mom, but no one could find out why they appear, a lot pf people though that it was bestiality curse others thought it was because of some sort of alchemy thing gone wrong." Said Chizuru, Cirucci turns around giving Chizuru the opportunity to look down at Cirrucci's currently covered pussy.

"That's fucking wrong on every bank account, it wasn't a bestiality thing that caused it or an experiment," she then grinned and ran her hands down her body seductively, "do you think a man fucking a dove or some fullmetal freak making the strongest Harpy and a bad bitch?" asked Cirucci. Chizuru shook her head and then nodded her head.

"No, but you are one bad bitch." Said Chizuru mesmorized picturing Cirruci's pussy in her mouth. Seeing that Chizuru was drooling she snapped her fingers several times getting her attention.

"Hey girl raise you eyes up my eyes are up here." Said Cirucci pointing at her face. Chizuru then raised her line of sight upward but aimed it at Cirucci's breasts. "Higher!" ordered Cirucci. Chizuru then looked at Cirucci's violet eyes and got lost in them.

"S-Sorry, you have you really pretty eyes though, I love violet." Admitted Chizuru. Cirucci blushed at Chizuru's compliment and turned her head away from Chizuru's sight in a tsundere manner.

"S-Shut up," she then sighed," Harpies are newest and the most dangerous among the deadly three, centaurs and dragons are older, harpies have only been around for about 80 years ago and the one who caused it was special, like you." Said Cirucci.

"Like me?" asked Chizuru.

"Yeah, judging by your attitude toward me you seem to be a lesbian, like me." Said Cirucci. Chizuru inwardly cheered in her head.

"Yeah, by the way, I like fat asses, which you graciously own." Said Chizuru. Ciruccui smiled and smacked her ass.

"You damn right I do," her tone then saddened at what she was about to say," but back to business, a long time ago, 80 years ago to be exact, also long before there was even a medium number of people like us existed, there was two women,secret lovers that have known each other for years, but one of them was a witch." Said Cirucci.

"A witch?" asked Chizuru. Ciruccu turned around.

"Did a stutter, yes she was a witch and a powerful one too, she and her friend loved each other dearly, but there was a man: rich, powerful and influential that wanted the lover of the witch, but she would reject him, when he found out why he was furious with jealousy, he had the woman kidnapped and tried to take her,but he ends up killing her." Said Curicci said with a bit of sadness. Chizuru lowers her head in sadness that this happened.

"That's pure horror, I can't believe that happened." Said Chizuru.

"Well you can only imagine what happened to the witch, she was blamed for the entire thing and put to death and no one believed her, she was so angry and sad about what happened that before she hanged she cast a curse on any woman, no matter how old or young they were they became Harpies," Chizuru was about to ask something," before you say anything the curse was only meant for people born or existing in the same generation as her, people like me." Said Cirucci.

"It's a curse and you were born the same time it happened." Said Chizuru.

"Only women from her generation became Harpies, but they reproduced fast so not many people know that it was a curse, the only way to break the curse is to wipe the last harpy from the planet." Said Cirucci.

"I-Isn't there another way to lift the curse, like a less harmful way?" asked Chizuru hoping. Cirucci nodded.

"Yeah, you have to get the person who made the curse to lift it." said Cirucci pissed at the question. Chizuru sighed sadly at Cirucci's answer.

"The best thing that you can do is to wipe them out and destroy their eggs before they hatch, but I'm old enough to know that," Cirucci grinned showing her teeth," see me, I look the same age as I was when I saw her curse us, something you don't know is the cursed one's like me don't age but Harpies made after do." Said Cirucci.

"You were one of the first, your over 80 years old?!" asked Chizuru in surprise.

"Yeah, I'm special because I'm part of the generation she cursed that makes me more powerful than most of the Harpies left, but I'm the last one from the cursed generation so that makes me the strongest." Said Cirucci.

"That explains why no has been able to kill you, you were too strong and powerful compared to any Harpy, no one could kill you." Said Chizuru. She then lowered her head in some sad recollection.

_"Not even mom."_ Thought Chizuru.

"It far worse for a Harpy like me," Chizuru looked at Cirucci" you seem I can turn back but there's a drawback for being able to turn back to this," she gestured her hands toward her body," when you're a Harpy you have animalistic wants and needs, the longer I'm in my human form the more my bloodlust builds, the more it builds the worse it gets and if it builds up for too long then I'll kill and devour everything in sight and even black out." Said Cirucci.

"So w-what about the sacrifices?" asked Chizuru. CIrucci chuckled.

"Worthless bunch, I brought them up here to try and take me out, let them fight to live and end it by killing me but they run away and then animals kill them." said Ciruccu.

"SO you never actually killed anyone, just the hunters?" asked Chizuru. Cirucci nodded.

"Yeah, all of them were shit, less than shit, but there was one hunter with red hair," Chizuru's eyes widened,"she asked me to stop the sacrifices and I told her everything I told you." Said Cirucci. Chizuru was anxious, she realized that her mother had gotten closer than any of the hunters to stopping the sacrifices for good. Chizuru then brought up the subject about the red-haired hunter.

"W-What did the hunter do that brought her closer?" asked Chizuru. Cirucci then smiled a bit.

"S-She was possibly one of the most interesting besides you, she asked me to stop, when I explained everything to her like I did to, but she tried to take me in my bird form, I asked her to kill me but she asked to take me in my bird form, she said she couldn't take me in my humanoid form, said she couldn't kill a woman." Said Cirucci smiling as she remembered the red-haired hunter.

Chizuru smiled, she was even more proud of her mother at this point, she was happy that her mother would never kill a Harpy that could completely take a woman's form, she'd never kill a woman. She then realized something, all this time it was the animals that were killing the girls, but Cirucci gave them a chance to kill her which meant to some extent that Cirucci didn't want them to die.

"So can't you just stop?" asked Chizuru.

"You're so stupid, didn't you hear me, if I stay this way for too long then he bloodlust builds, there were times that I attacked them, but didn't kill them, they died going down the mountain or getting eaten," she grinned evilly showing her teeth, "I'm the strongest fucking harpy on the planet, there's no way to kill me in my Harpy form!" yelled Cirucci in pride.

Cirucci started laughing loudly, but as she did Chizuru could see a tears roll down Cirucci's face. She could see right then and there that living and killing on pure bloodlust for so long even though she knows she can't stop never comforted her, she may have enjoyed being a Harpy for some decades but now she was just saddened that there was no way she could stop.

_"Mom, I wish you had done it."_ thought Chizuru. Cirucci then stopped laughing, she then pulled out a dagger ad threw it to the ground where Chizuru stood.

"I'll give you the chance, if you want to kill me then do it, I stopped giving a damn years ago." Said Cirucci.

In response to this Chizuru picked up the dagger and walked over to Cirucci, she didn't miss a step but she was blushing and smiling as if she had a plan, but Cirucci merely though she was excited about killing her. When Chizuru got a few feet from Cirucci then dropped the dagger on the ground, when Cirucci opened her mouth to question this Chizuru kissed her stopping her from saying anything, Cirucci tried to fight but slowly surrendered and felt Chizuru tongue enter her mouth and enjoyed its taste, she kissed her back with equal force and she pushed her tongue towards Chizuru's and they wrestled for dominance causing both to become wet, dripping with sexual juices. After making out for what seemed like an eternity Chizuru broke the kiss and slipped her Kimono off and Cirucci quickly, as she did Cirucci pushed her on one of her feathers, they were soft, as Chizuru laid there with her breasts exposed Cirucci stood above her and tore off her own dress in one pull revealing to wear nothing, but purple lace panties.

"You're really different than the others." said Cirucci, she then took off her panties and tossed them to Chizuru, Chizuru caught them in her mouth and tasted the sex juices that stained it, and it tasted like heaven. Cirucci then played with her pussy and clint while Chizuru watched and drool, her pussy was dripping wet and so was Cirucci's. Cirucci squatted with her legs spread to give Chizuru a better view.

"Like what you see?" asked Cirucci, Chizuru nodded and Cirucci then walked over to Chizuru and laid her body down to her.

"Yes, this is way better than getting eaten." Said Chizuru,

"I haven't gotten to that part yet" said Cirucci. She and Chizuru then started kissing again, tasting the inside each other's mouths, as they did Chizuru snuck her hand up to Cirucci's left breast and started to massage it and pinched her nipple, Cirucci moaned making the make-out session even better.

_"I got something for you."_ Thought Cirucci, she then snuck her hand down to Chizuru's ass and stuck her finger inside her asshole, the moment she did Chizuru felt a thunderbolt of pleasure run up her spine and she broke the kiss.

"*Moan* Oh fuck!" yelled Chizuru. Cirucci then continued to finger Chizuru's asshole.

"Yeah, you like that don't you," she put 2 more fingers in Chizuru's ass," like this better?" asked Cirucci as she fingered Chizuru roughly, Chizuru nodded and Ciruccci put her mouth down to Chizuru's breast and started licking her nipple, she then put Chizuru's breast in her mouth and started sucking it.

"Oh shit, I am gonna make you cum for that later." Said Chizuru as she was being fucked. Cirucci heard that and responded by biting Chizuru's breast, she then took her mouth off of it letting it shine in the light from her saliva and did the same to the other breast. Chizuru, who had long stopped groping Cirucci,put her hand on Cirucci's head and rubbed her hand in her hair to signify that Cirucci was doing great. After 3 minutes or so of Cirucci violating Chizuru's ass with her fingers and suckling her breasts Chizuru grabbed Cirucci's head and gently pull her off her breasts, Cirucci looked at Chizuru who is pointing at her pussy that had been unattended to for the entire evening.

"Don't make me wait." Uttered Chizuru. CIrucci heard Chizuru's plea, she then pulled her fingers out of Chizuru's ass and went down to her vagina and when she did she licked her lips at the sight of it. She put her finger inside,making Chizuru pant, she then pulled it in and out several times, she started off slow and speed up as did Chizuru's panting.

"It's so hot inside," she looked up at Chizuru," how many girls have you cluster fucked seducing them with this?" asked Cirucci, she then pinched Chizuru's clint with her other hand and started to roughly massage it.

"*Pant* H-How many girls*Pant*" Chizuru smiled,"*Pant* d-do you c-count the *Pant* breathes you breath the moment your born?" asked Chizuru back with a smile. Cirucci, liking Chizuru's answer, put 4 more fingers into Chizuru's cunt and fingered her at incredible speed and lack of mercy, Chizuru was swimming in pleasure and within moments she could feel that she was nearly at her peak.

"I-I'm gonna cum!" yelled Chizuru. Not wanting to ruin it, Cirucci took her fingers out of Chizuru, she then put her entire mouth on Chizuru's pussy and stuck her tongue inside darting, licking and slurping Chizuru's pussy like it was an expensive candy treat and to her it tasted as such. Chizuru could feel the expert cunnilingus she was being given, as Cirucci tasted her vaginal walls she could feel herself get closer and closer until.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Chizuru with nothing but lust and pleasure, she finally came and squirted her sexual juices, Cirucci kept her mouth in place to catch Chizuru's vaginal juice and it filled her mouth within seconds after Chizuru screamed, she then savored its tastes and wished she had drowned in it, it had the taste of a rare and perfectly aged wine that was used for marriages only, she had only wished to get drunk off it, she swallowed it all and released Chizuru's pussy from her mouth and licked her lips.

"Decadent." Uttered Cirucci. Chizuru then got up and pulled Cirucci in, she then turned her around and threw Cirucci on the was laid on her back with her legs

"Now for vengeance." Said Chizuru with a very dangerous look in her eyes, Cirucci was almost afraid, she loved it. Chizuru went down to Cirucci's breasts, she then began to suck Curcci's right breast and as she did it she used the suction from the mouth to pull on it.

"F-Fuck shit!" said Cirucci in surprise that Chizuru was better at this than she was. As she ate Cirucci's breasts she snuck her hand down to Cirucci's cunt and stuck her finger inside and began fingering her, Cirucci bit her lip in ecstasy and wonder at how Chizuru was so much better and before she knew it Chizuru had her left breast in her mouth doing the same as she did to her right, her right breast had an enormous hickey and Chizuru had snuck 3 more fingers inside her.

"FUUUUUCKK!" yelled Cirucci. Chizuru then took her mouth off Cirucci's breast,making another hickey, and smiled.

"Am I a bad bitch?" asked Chizuru sadistically and casually despite the situation. Cirucci reluctantly nodded.

"Y-Yes!" yelled Cirucci.

"More than you?" asked Chizuru.

"Yes!" answered Cirucci. Chizuru then pulled her fingers out of Cirucci's pussy, she then went down to her Cunt and looked at the Harpy Queen's cunt, she saw how it glistened and with no warning she put her mouth on it and stuck her tongue inside, the moment she did Cirucci' could feel the things that Chizuru was doing in Cirucci's cunt and went into a lust provoked shock, she was convulsing and she had an aheago look upon her face.

"Holy shit, OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD!" yelled Cirucci. Chizuru was licked Cirucci's pussy, she was sticking her tongue inside and sampling the vaginal walls like her life depended on it, she had done this to so many girls that she was hitting the right spots on instinct. As she was tasting Cirucci's cunt she could feel Circcu's bodly move and convulse but that didn't shake her, to put Cirucci over the edge she stuck all five fingers inside Cirucci's ass and bit her cunt like she was an animal and the second she did Cirucci felt more pleasure than she had in decades, her eyes were wide, her tongue was hanging out of her mouth with saliva dripping out and she was seconds from cumming.

"H-Here it comes," Chizuru put her mouth on Cirucci's pussy," I'm cumming!" yelled, she then squirted in Chizuru's mouth, but "squirt" is an understatement, it had been so long since she had sex her juices were built up and she fired a waterfall of cunt juice in Chizuru's mouth, but the red-haired girl merely drank every last drop like it was a life giving drink. When it was done Chizuru brought her head back up and smiled.

"Tasty." Said Chizuru. She then crawled on the feather and laid next to Cirucci like a married couple. Cirucci looked at Chizuru and blushed in a lovey dovey manner. Chizuru faced Cirucci and the two began to kiss, it was a small kiss, but a kiss nonetheless.

"T-That was awesome." Said Cirucci.

"I know I am." Said Chizuru.

"You must be a real bad bitch to do me over, you had me on your leash like I was a dog, I barely did shit to you." Admitted Cirucci. Chizuru blushed at the compliment

"So how does it feel?" asked Chizuru.

"How does what feel?" asked Cirucci.

"To feel like a woman one last time." Said Chizuru. It was at that moment Cirucci understood, Chizuru did not want to let CIrucci die before letting her feel loved again, it had been so long since she had tasted woman again, since she felt like a human being that could love, people had only fled from her and tried to take her life, but now Chizuru comes along and makes love to her not even caring that she can kill her, she ogled her and fucked her like any other woman she would and it felt great, it must be nice to fall in love before you die.

"Great," Cirucci looked up at the stone ceiling," it's been years since I've done this, I was practically on a dry spell for decades, I never thought I could love again," Chizuru blushed and a tear fell down her cheek," I-I'm sorry though, what you did isn't enough to push the bloodlust away, I've got maybe 10 minutes before I change back and kill you." Said Cirucci. Che looked over to see Chizuru crying at what she had to do. Ciruccu then got up, walked over to the dagger and picked it up, she then walked back to Chizuru and held it out to her, but Chizuru wouldn't take it.

"I-Its not fair, I-I feel like if this shit wasn't happening w-we could be," she bit her lip in sadness," I've waited to long for something like this and now I got to snuff you out!" yelled Chizuru in tears. Cirucci picked up Chizuru's clothes and gently handed them to her.

"Yeah." Said Cirucci. Chizuru took her clothes and put them back on, she then looked at the dagger, she remembered Moka, Mizore and all of the other women in Kaen Gate, she did this so that Moka or Mizore would be safe, but if she backed down then she'd be killing them all in the process. She took the dagger, she and Cirucci then embraced in a hug,Chizuru prepared herself to stab CIrucci, taking her life.

"I-I love you." Said Chizuru.

"I love you too." Said Cirucci. Chizuru then stabbed Cirucci in the heart and twisted the blade, she wished she could make in painless. As Cirucci was bleeding out Chizuru laid her body down on the ground and saw that Cirucci was smiling before her life was gone. Within moments Cirucci's eyes closed and her smile remained, she was dead. Chizuru tried not to cry, she only wished that she could spend more time with her before she had gone.

"Farewell Swallow Queen." Said Chizuru. She later buried Cirucci's body and gave her a marked grave with her name. It was done.

* * *

><p><strong>1 year later<strong>

One year after Chizuru killed Cirucci she went down the mountain and back into Kaen Gate shocking many people to her return, she was given a grateful hug by both Moka and Mizore who had become a couple, both the Shiba and Kuchiki clan bowed to her in gratitude, Byakuya reluctantly and Kukaku was even more grateful. Chizuru had never told anyone what had happened up there out of respect for her mother and Cirucci, but she did have one last thing to do. Since she had killed the Harpy Queen she reported it to the other kingdoms and was given noble status and 99,000,000 gold coins plus what Kaen Gate had given for their gratitude, she was now the head of Honsho clan, the most powerful clan on the planet. Despite all this she still had Cirucci on her mind, not enough that she didn't screw any women though. She ended up leaving Kaen Gate and moved into a castle in a capital kingdom.

Chizuru wakes up from her sleep, she looks to her right and sees a naked woman asleep, she looks to her right and sees a naked woman sleeping and finally she looks under her sheets to see a naked whose head was in between her legs and snoring.

"Last night was great." Said Chizuru recounting the party, but she was honest with herself and realized that she was picturing them with CIrucci's face. She looked to her desk and saw another pile of requests from males to be her bride, she rejected them all. Chizuru looks up at the ceiling with happiness though, but it wasn't the castle, the women, the money or even the fame that made her happy, it was the memories: the memories of meeting Moka and Mizore, the memories that she shared with her deceased mother and the memory of the day she made love the the first person she truly fell in love with on first sight, her name was Cirucci and she would never forget her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it, remember to review and tell me what you want next,<strong>

**Remember only bleach girls for now, then crossovers.**


End file.
